Out with the old In with the new
by Falcon's Riddle
Summary: FINISHED Harry's 7th year, the hiers of the houses come for a year long visit, but what of the Slytherin Heir? Will Harry be able to survive with all that's happening around him?rating for future chapts.
1. Proluge: Voldemort's Plan

Chapter 1 Prologue: Voldemort's Plan  
  
"Ah you're here, and about time too." a cold and sinister voice spoke.  
  
"Well I'm sorry you're too lazy to come on to school grounds." the voice of a young girl snarled. The girl was Lord Voldemort's niece, and her name was Sarah Victoria Riddle. Voldemort had an older brother, but it wasn't until his mother had told his father that she was a witch at Voldemort's day of birth.  
  
"So what is it that you just had to tell me uncle? You do know that I could get expelled!" Sarah snapped.  
  
"Don't you talk to me that way child!"  
  
"I'm so sorry," she said sarcastically. Voldemort just looked at her with his sinister red eyes, Sarah backed off immediately. "I want you, and your friend to help me get to Potter"  
  
"But I thought you already killed them all."  
  
"... No I haven't, Harry Potter is the one I'm after now, and I need you to help me. You're the same age as him..." he was interrupted  
  
"Wait how are you going to get me into Hogwarts? This is America, and Hogwarts is in England... or was it some where near Ireland?"  
  
"Don't worry I have my ways." Voldemort replied. Voldemort planed on putting the Imperious Curse on Sarah's schoolmistress. He would then have her write a letter to Professor Dumbledore about the idea of Hogwarts hosting an exchange student.  
  
At about this time the Malfoys had received a letter from Voldemort, with Lucis Malfoy being part of Voldemort's inner circle of followers, Voldemort wanted Draco Malfoy to look after Sarah. The letter came with a picture of Sarah, when Draco read the letter, and looked at the picture, he knew that he wouldn't mind looking after Sarah, because he found her as the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. On the other hand Dumbledore was just about to receive the letter from Sarah's schoolmistress, he quite liked the idea and wrote a letter back. Luckily Hogwarts and The Winston-Salem Witches' Institution for girls had the same learning track. 


	2. A Mysterious Cat visits Harry

Chapter 2 A mysterious cat Visits Harry  
  
"AAAAAAAARGH" went the voice of a very fat and stupid boy by the name of Duddly Dursley. "Mum! Tell Harry to stop trying to scare me!" Duddly wailed down the hall.  
  
"Harry!" screeched Aunt Petunia's voice, "Leave Duddly alone!"  
  
"I was only playing with him..."  
  
"Well you're scaring him so stop this instant! You hear me?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." Harry spoke with a tear in his eye from laughter. Tap, tap, tap, went Hedwig's claws on the window... It was a letter from Sirius saying...  
  
Dear Harry,  
How are you? Did you here that you're  
School will be hosting two or maybe three  
Exchange students. Though I wouldn't trust them (though that's just my opinion) I really don't trust a lot people from America. That's where I hear they're from. Dumbledore told me they were going to be girls, but if  
the third comes it will be a boy. Well Harry hope to see you very soon.  
Sincerely,  
Sirius  
  
"Hum, an exchange student. That's pretty cool, wonder who they are." Harry muttered to himself. Duddly looked confused to what Harry had said, "Just what is it that you're talking about?"  
  
"My school is hosting two exchange students." Duddly just looked at Harry with his stupid eyes. "You know, a student from another school in another country, or state...(Duddly just kept looking at him) you don't get at all do you?" Duddly didn't answer, "Never mind".  
  
It was only a few hours before Harry was going to be picked up by the Weaselys. Harry hurriedly packed up his things he couldn't wait for his 7th year to start; he had been looking forward to it all summer, and now he couldn't wait to meet the new girls, and the boy. Duddly piped up. "Do you mean that your school will have three students attending that once attended a different school?"  
  
"No." Harry yelled sarcastically  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Listen you're right for once"  
  
"I am?" Duddly asked with amazement  
  
"Yeah" Harry was shocked too. "Well I better go" Harry gestured looking at his watch. Just as Harry walked down the there was a knock at the door." I'll get it!" he shouted, it was Ron, and his father was in the car waiting. "Common Harry lets get your stuff"  
  
"Ok" as the rushed up the stairs they heard Hedwig screech extremely loud. "What the?" Ron asked curiously,  
  
"I don't know, let's go check" The two raced up the stairs even faster. Harry banged open the door, all there was; was a black cat with yellow eyes and a white circle of fur under it's neck. The cat just sat there swishing it's tail back and forth looking at the two. "Um, Harry? What do you think it wants?"  
  
"I don't know" Harry whispered. The cat dropped a small piece of parchment on the floor in front of itself. Harry walked forward and picked up the parchment, it read...  
  
Potter,  
This is my cat Videll; she will be watching you for me  
So don't try anything stupid to my cat, and yes you  
Can take that as a threat...OR ELSE! So watch your back,  
You never know whom you can really trust.  
  
"Who's it from Harry?" Ron asked walking to Harry.  
  
"I don't know Ron." Harry looked at the cat, the cat just sat there looking at the two.  
  
"Harry what do you think we should do with it?" Ron said looking at the cat.  
  
"Exactly nothing" the cat hissed, "I'll be watching you on behalf of my master and her Uncle."  
  
"So the person who gave me this note is a girl?"  
  
"Yes, Potter do you have a problem with that?"  
  
"No he doesn't" Ron answered for Harry.  
  
"I wasn't asking you boy, now sush!" Videll swiped her paw at Ron, and both backed off. "I'll be watching you Potter"  
  
Before Harry could speak the cat disappeared. "Oy You two better hurry or dad will get mad," George said with his head sticking through the crack of the doorway.  
  
"Hey George, where's Fred?" Harry asked  
  
"He's in the car"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Yeah we better get going Harry"  
  
"Guess you're right Ron. Let's go"  
  
The boys clambered in the car after Hedwig and the trunk was in. "Ok boys are you ready to fly?" Mr.Weasely asked.  
  
"YEAH!" All of them yelled. "So Harry who do you think sent the note with that cat, Videll?" Ron asked, George looked over Ron's shoulder. "What Cat Harry?"  
  
"Oh it's nothing" Harry looked out the window. 


	3. To the Burrow Yet once again

Chapter 3 To The Burrow yet once again  
  
Ca-clank the car moaned as the car settled down on the soft ground in front of the Weasely's home. Harry took in a great breath of air. "It's great to be back here"  
  
"It's great to have ya Harry." Mrs. Weasely spoke from in the doorway.  
  
"Hello dear," Mr. Weasely gave her a peck on the cheek and they all walked in the house.  
  
"So Ron how did you get the car back?"  
  
"I can answer that" George broke in, "Dumbledore found it and he had it sent back to us."  
  
"Yep that's pretty much it," said Ron, "My dad had to practically tear the car apart to make it good as new."  
  
Later Harry and Ron both dragged up Harry's trunk to Ron's room. Harry spotted Ginny coming down the stairs, Ron wined at Ginny. "Would you move and stop staring at Harry!"  
  
"Oh sorry Ron.Hi Harry.." She stuttered as they walked by with the trunk.  
  
"Hey." Harry replied to Ginny, "So, Ron is Hermione going to join us again this year?"  
  
"I think so. My mum told me that she would be here sometime Saturday."  
  
"That's tomorrow"  
  
"Yeah I know I'm not stupid! Yew!" Ron and Harry dropped the trunk in the middle of his room. "Geeze Harry! Did you pack only bricks? Cause it sure feels like it!"  
  
"Oh yeah I packed only bricks!" Harry rolled his eyes at Ron.  
  
"Well it sure felt like it!"  
  
"Sorry Ron" Harry giggled.  
  
"Harry, Ron, dinner's ready" Ginny interrupted,  
  
"Ok we'll be down in a minuet" Ron replied  
  
"Ok but don't linger!" She scolded to Ron.  
  
"Alright Fine! I told you we'd be down in a minuet!" Ron picked up a Pillow and threw it at the door, Ginny shut the door just in time, but once the pillow fell to the floor she stuck her head in and stuck her tongue out at Ron. Ron headed to the door,  
  
"Why you little!"  
  
"Ron!" Harry grabbed his arm "forget it" he let go of Ron, and he straitened himself.  
  
"Alright Harry let's go eat."  
  
"Ok" Harry smiled and rolled his eyes as they left the room and headed down the stairs.  
  
Meanwhile Sarah and Evie were getting ready for their departure to London.  
  
"Oh I can't wait!" Sarah cried in joy.  
  
"Sarah don't get your panties in a bunch!"  
  
"Be quiet Evie.. Oh by the way is your brother coming with us from the Winston- Salem University of Wizardry for boys? Or is he staying here in America?"  
  
"No. Your Uncle is making him come as well."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well he told me he thinks that we'll get things done faster if we have a guy there." Evie rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh My God! This is bogus" Sarah yelled in anger.  
  
"I know!"  
  
"I mean I'm getting the feeling-" "That he doesn't trust us?" Evie interrupted. Sarah took a deep sigh. "Yeah I guess so."  
  
"Don't let it get to ya Sarah."  
  
"Yeah ok." Sarah took in another deep sigh and went to her closet. The next few minuets were quiet, until there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Are you girls almost ready?" it was Peter Pettigrew coming to check on them.  
  
"Five more minuets and we'll be ready for the plane." Evie replied without looking up, she was just as mad as Sarah at this point.  
  
"Oh I brought Ray over." Pettigrew added, and he left.  
  
"We know." Sarah moaned,  
  
"Aww now that's no way to act toward the man of your dreams." Ray joked; Sarah turned around and got up in his face.  
  
"Oh so you think you're the man of my dreams?" Sarah smirked. "Well I have something for you...." Sarah swung her hand back then SMACK!  
  
"Oww Christ! Sarah what's your problem?" He yelled holding his cheek.  
  
"Oh nothing." Sarah rolled her eyes sheepishly, Evie giggled.  
  
"Oh brother of mine don't get mad," She said while putting an arm around her flirtatious twin, "Sarah didn't mean any harm" Evie bust out laughing.  
  
"I was only kidding Sarah." Ray hollered.  
  
"I know but I felt like hurting someone and you were already here so I helped myself." Sarah added.  
  
"Well could you warn me next time?" Ray cried out his cheek bright red.  
  
"Maybe she will, maybe she won't" Evie walked up next to Sarah and both folded their arms.  
  
"Man I'm going to the car!" Ray stormed out. The girls started laughing. "I like the hand print you gave him Sarah." Evie cried.  
  
"Ahhh I feel much better!" The two laughed.  
  
"Ok let's go!" Sarah and Evie spoke in unison as they clambered in the car, Ray was still mad. "Don't worry Sarah He'll get over in another five minuets."  
  
"Why would I worry?" The engine roared and they were off to the airport.  
  
On the other hand it was it was Saturday night at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasely was wide-awake fixing dinner, and getting prepared for Hermione's arrival. Harry and Ron just started to wake up from their nap after degnoming the garden; they got dressed and headed down the stairs together. Harry started to smile, "Harry what's up with you?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
"Oh nothing, but so you remember our 5th year when Hermione kissed me on the cheek?"  
  
"Ha ha. Yeah, you should have seen your face! Bloody Hell it was funny you went from pale tan to red in seconds." Ron laughed.  
  
"Well I'm amazed to find that you think it's funny!" Harry wined.  
  
"Yeah sure do, but what's your point?" Harry wheeled around.  
  
"What if she does it again this year? What should I do?"  
  
"Search me." Ron shrugged,  
  
"Oh well you're a lot of help."  
  
"Thanks Harry that's so sweet of you!" Ron started to laugh.  
  
"What ever!" Harry rolled his eyes and walked down the stairs with Ron laughing behind him.  
  
"Evening boys." Mrs. Weasely call to them as they walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Evening mum" Ron replied  
  
"Good Afternoon Mrs. Weasely." Harry answered back.  
  
"Who wants to do prayer?" Mr. Weasely asked, suddenly Ginny jumped up.  
  
"Oh! I want to!" Harry smiled at her and she blushed.  
  
"Ok Ginny go ahead," Mrs. Weasely said.  
  
"Ok." Ginny and everyone else put their palms together. "Umm...Ok... God is good God is great, thank-you for the food we eat. By his hands we all are fed, thank-you Lord for daily bread."  
  
"Amen" everyone said together, and with that they all dug into their dinner. After dinner Ron and Harry walked up to his room and went to bed. 


	4. Greetings in Diagon Ally

Chapter 4 Greetings at Diagon Ally  
  
"WAKE UP SARAH! EVIE!" It was Ray he was obviously up and about. How he had so much energy after that plane trip Sarah had no clue, and neither did Evie for that matter. Eight long hours over a great blue ocean the muggles called the Atlantic, Eight long hours with a little five year old muggle kicking and screaming behind her seat, Eight long hours with Ray staring at a mirror going on about himself, and worst of all eight long hours of Pettigrew going over and over Lord Voldemort's plan. Sarah couldn't take it anymore; she couldn't even move she was so tired. But she had no choice but to get up after Evie pulled her covers off. "Come on Sarah Ray's got breakfast waiting down in the parlor.... I hope it's a private one." Evie moaned as she walked off to get dressed.  
  
"Yeah cause if the people who come here are as horrible as this place, then I'm gonna hope our parlor is private." Sarah muttered.  
  
An old wizard who was the owner and the bar tender escorted the girls to their parlor, and his name was Tom. "Peter did we have to stay here?" Ray cried wiping his area on the table in front of him. "Why couldn't we stay at a muggle hotel?" he continued, "I mean they have really nice hotels with what do they call it...Room service!" Ray finished.  
  
"Sorry chum but the Leakey Cauldron is the best." Peter Pettigrew smiled, "Even if it doesn't look it.." he added. Pettigrew sounded very pleased with himself for choosing The Leakey Cauldron as a place to stay at.  
  
"Well I don't care what you think this place is a dump!" Sarah hollered.  
  
"I totally agree with you Sarah" Ray put an arm around her and she elbowed him in the crouch.  
  
"GET OFF OF ME YOU DORK!!" Sarah hollered at Ray. Ray started jumping around the parlor holding his nuts, moaning in pain. Sarah looked at him, "Serves you right. You know better than anyone not to touch me." She scolded him harshly, and crossed her arms. Evie sniggered behind Sarah. "You two aren't girls you're both demons!" Ray hollered  
  
"Thank you" Sarah and Evie said together.  
  
"OWWWW!" Ray continued to holler.  
  
"Ok girls that's enough it's time to go through the gateway to Diagon Ally."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Alright Harry after Ron" Mrs. Weasely said to Harry as they were leaving to go to Diagon Ally by the usually floo powder. "Then you Hermione dear."  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Diagon Ally!" Harry shouted and he disappeared. Fireplaces were whirling around him, Harry closed his eyes and after a good five minuets he fell on the ground. When he opened his eyes he saw the bright sunlight and there was an elderly witch bending down to help him up. "Are you okay dearie?" The lady asked.  
  
"Yes, thank you." Harry stood up and brushed himself off, then he heard a thud and then another, and another. It was Hermione, then Ginny, then Mrs. Weasely. "Ok dears you can go and buy your things if you must you may stop at Gringotts and get your money. " Mrs. Weasely said, Harry grabbed Hermione's hand.  
  
"Come on let's go!" The two ran down the streets of Diagon Ally to Gringotts. They walked in and went up to a goblin. "Ummm hello sir, I'm Mr. Harry Potter and I'd like to make a withdraw from my account."  
  
"Do you have your key?" The goblin sneered.  
  
"Yes." Harry pulled out the tiny little key and handed it to the goblin. "Here you go." The goblin looked at the two and singled another goblin to come forth.  
  
"Bettlewing show these two to their account."  
  
"Yes sir." Bettlewing answered, "Follow me." Bettlewing led Harry and Hermione to a cart and they wizzed off.  
  
"You aren't talking a lot today Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Oh nothing..." Hermione smiled at Harry. "I'm just super excited this year."  
  
"About what?" "About going back to Hogwarts.... Didn't I tell you? I'm a Head Girl?" Hermione continued to smile, and then a smile spread across Harry's face.  
  
"Oh Hermione I'm so happy for you!" Harry gave her a hug and he realized what he was doing and let go of her. For some reason he wanted to hold her in his arms forever...He just didn't know why. "Here's you vault sir." Beetlewing spoke through the silence.  
  
"Oh thank you it will only take a minuet." Harry walked in and grabbed several sickles and Knuts, and he grabbed a few galleons. "Ok I'm ready we can leave now."  
  
"Alright Harry." Hermione answered. The two jumped back into the cart and they once again wizzed off, before they knew it they were back outside in the bright sunshine.  
  
They walked down the street and stopped at Flourish and Blotts to buy their new books. Hermione scanned the bookshelves and Harry heard a girl mutter bookworm behind his back. He wheeled around and saw an Egyptian girl about his age she had long brown hair with red streaks and she had bright green eyes like Harry's. "What are you looking at loser?" she sneered.  
  
"Nothing...." Harry answered, he could hear a boy calling to the girl he was rather tall, muscular, had brown hair with red streaks and light freckles on his face and he had bright green eyes. "Hey hurry up Evie, me and Sarah don't have all day!"  
  
"Ok I'm coming Ray!" Evie pushed Harry and turned around and walked off. Another girl stuck her head in the doorway she had stringy long mid back black hair, Harry couldn't tell her figure under her large yellow coat, but he did see her eyes and they reminded him of Voldemort. Her eyes were big and enchanting, but her pupil was slit in the shape of a diamond, like a snake's, and it was surrounded by red and then circled in purple. Harry thought for a moment that she was looking at him; it must have been his imagination because the girl was calling to Evie. "Come on! We still have to get our robes you can look in the library at Hogwarts for what ever!" the girl shouted.  
  
"I said I was coming!" Evie continued to walk to the two that were waiting and she and Ray walked out, but the other girl stayed for a few seconds and looked at him and then she left.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione tapped his shoulder and Harry jumped. "Are you ok? You look dazed." she started to giggle, Harry smiled "Yeah I'm fine, hey what do you say we meet up with Ron and we go to the ice cream parlor I'll buy you your favorite." Hermione smiled back at Harry.  
  
"I would have it no other way, but hold on." they went to the front desk and paid for their new books, and headed to the door.  
  
"Shall we?" Harry held out his arm and Hermione took it and wrapped her arm around his, and they walked briskly down the streets and past shops to meet up with Ron.  
  
"Bloody hell what took you two so long." Ron asked when they met up with each other.  
  
"We were in Flourish and Blotts." Hermione answered back.  
  
"That's what took us so long." Harry added  
  
"Yeah, sure Harry." Ron winked  
  
"RON STOP!" Harry and Hermione shouted in unison.  
  
"You've been doing that ever since I got here!" Hermione shouted  
  
"Yeah Ron can you please stop?" Harry was hopeful that his request would get through Ron's brain.  
  
"Yeah what ever." Ron was disappointed he was starting to have fun too.  
  
"Me and Hermione came to ask you if you'd like to join us for ice cream." Harry said,  
  
"Yeah sure I have to get some new robe though so I'll meet you two in a minuet." He sneered and walked off.  
  
"How much you want to bet he isn't coming?" Hermione asked Harry while playing with the straw to her milkshake.  
  
"He'll come" Harry said looking at the door to the shop, there was silence and Harry and Hermione looked at each other and said in unison "He's not coming." The two laughed and Harry looked back at the door and saw Ron grin through the window. Harry jumped down off the stool and ran out the door. "I'M GONNA GET YOU, YA DORK!" Hermione could hear Harry yelling as her chased Ron, so she jumped off her stool and walked outside. 


	5. The Train Arrival

Chapter 5  
The Train's Arrival  
  
"HARRY, RON STOP BICKERING AND LET'S GO!" Hermione shouted over the whistle of the Hogwarts express.  
  
"COMING!" two shouted in unison. They both ran to Hermione forgetting what they were fighting about and clambered on the train. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked for a compartment to sit. But as always they were in that one compartment in the back, but they weren't alone. There was a girl sitting all the way in the back, and she was reading a book. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down  
  
"I can't wait till we get there." Hermione shouted happily.  
  
"Why?" Ron asked.  
  
"Because then," She added, "I can start my duties as a prefect!" A huge smile spread across her face, she was very proud of herself. Harry didn't pay any attention to the conversation between Ron and Hermione, he was curious to who the girl was.  
  
"I'll be right back." He whispered to Ron and Hermione. Harry got up and walked over to the girl, Ron and Hermione looked around to see what he was going to do.  
  
"Umm Hi." Harry said,  
  
"Hey" she said plainly, (her voice was vaguley familure like it wasn't British, more like American) she didn't bother to take the book down from covering her face. "Are you new here?" Hermione asked from her seat.  
  
"Yeah!" the girl sounded irritated, she got up and walked out caring her book with her. They could hear her mumble, "Where is Evie?" Harry wheeled around to Ron and Hermione,  
  
"That's the girl I saw in Diagon Ally the other day!"  
  
"Oh Harry stop being so delirious." Hermione said as the compartment door slip open to reveal the cart lady. "Anything off the trolley dears?" She asked in her happy cheery tone, as she always did every year she brought the candies around. They all looked at each other and bought their candies eating, and chatting happily, forgetting about the strange girl. But the strange girl didn't forget about him...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I tell ya Evie you should have been there!" Sarah shouted walking into their compartment; they were the only ones in the compartment next to Ray. Evie sniggered,  
  
" What, may I ask happened?"  
  
"It was rude, they butted in on my reading! They started asking me stupid questions and they kept bothering me!"  
  
"Is that all?" Ray sneered, and Sarah blushed.  
  
"Uh yeah?" Ray and Evie laughed, and Sarah folded her arms and frowned. "It's not funny you two!"  
  
"Yes it is!" Evie hollered, Sarah frowned and walked out. "You're such a bookworm sometimes!" She cried back to Sarah.  
  
"Ah shut up! Evie!" Sarah hollered back not looking back at the two.  
  
"Do you mind being a little less quiet?" It was Draco and he sounded mad. Sarah turned around to look at who was talking and she rolled her eyes, seeing him dressed in his uniform with his hair sleeked back. Draco took a good look at her and he knew who she was, and his anger faded instead he bowed to her. "Good day Miss. Riddle." He said coming back up and walking to her. "I'm sorry for being rude to you a moment ago. I did not know who you were. I am Draco Malfoy and I'm the guy that your Uncle chose to look after you." He had a suave smile on his face, making him look really witty and sly.  
  
"Thanks but I don't need a babysitter, got it?" she snapped and all Draco could say was  
  
"Yes Miss. Riddle."  
  
"Good boy." Sarah said and walked off.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
An hour later everyone was dressed and ready to get off the train. With Platform 9 3/4 only twelve miles away, but the train was slowing down at a fast pace and two minuets later the train stopped, and jerked students from their seats. "What the Bloody Hell happened?" Ron asked trying to find his wand on the ground.  
  
"I don't know.... Hermione are you alright?" Harry asked. After the train had stopped she had fallen on top of him, and she still was at the moment.  
  
"Oh yes Harry I'm fine, sorry to fall on you."  
  
" I Got-" Ron shouted but was interrupted, "Look" he whispered, and Hermione got off Harry carefully, and they both stood up and looked around.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked, they had found what had caused the little train problem.  
  
"Uh...." Ron whimpered. Harry looked about and found it himself. It was two gleaming yellow red eyes, staring at them.  
  
"Who are you!" Harry hollered.  
  
"Oh don't get your panties in a wad Potter!" the person hissed back,  
  
"You sound familure." Ron said as he lit up his wand "Lumos!"  
  
"Yes I do don't I?"  
  
"Videll?" Harry asked astounded at the little black cat sitting only 15 feet from them.  
  
"A cat?" Hermione asked, "This little, did you stop the train?"  
  
"No I didn't stop the train, a dark spirit did."  
  
"What kind of dark spirit?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh an evil one, one that I'm not in liberty to say at the moment, but-" Videll had stopped what she was saying, and Hermione screamed. Harry and Ron wheeled around and saw a pair of fierce red eyes. Harry's scar scorched with pain and he fell to the floor jerking and moaning in pain, then he passed out. Hermione jumped back and aimed her wand at the creature with the red eyes, but it wasn't there any more.  
  
"Oh Harry!" Hermione jumped down next to him tried to shake him back to reality, until she heard a voice.  
  
"I'd let him be if I were you." It was a girl and her voice sounded threatening. Hermione stood up and the lights to the train turned on and the train started again.  
  
"Who are you?" Hermione asked the girl watching her pick up Videll.  
  
"I'm Sarah Victoria Riddle, and he's fine." Sarah said pointing to Harry.  
  
"How would you know, eh?" Ron sneered standing up.  
  
"Oh move over!" Sarah walked briskly forward and handed Ron Videll. "Her hold her." Ron took the cat and watched Sarah bend down next to Harry. "Ok," she muttered as she pulled her hair into a ponytail. Sarah put one hand on Harry's chest and he calmed down, then she put the other hand on his forehead. "La tut amware, La tut amware. AWAKE!" Harry's eyes flashed open as he breathed heavily, and he looked up at Sarah.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked dazed, Sarah ignored him and stood up, taking Videll from Ron.  
  
"He's fine, just confused." Sarah turned around and left.  
  
"Uh thanks?" Hermione muttered, she looked down at Harry being helped up by Ron.  
  
"Who was that?" Harry asked after he was set in a seat.  
  
"Oh that was probably one of the exchange students." Hermione said thinking it wise not to tell Harry her name.  
  
"Yeah I guess so." Harry looked at the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Five minuets later they were at the Train station and in a carriage taking them to Hogwarts. "But still," Harry said. "Who was that girl we know she was one of the exchange students from America-"  
  
"Though it still doesn't change the fact that she helped you, when she probably doesn't even know you." Hermione added.  
  
"Maybe she'll be in Gryffindor with us and we can get to know her better." Ron said happily.  
  
"Yeah I guess so, but I doubt it" Harry added.  
  
"Harry's right" Hermione gestured. "That magic she used was probably old ancient dark magic, and she used it on Harry."  
  
"What if it has some future side effect on him?!" Ron asked panicky.  
  
"But she did say he would be fine." Hermione muttered  
  
"And why was Videll here?" Harry asked. The three sat in confusion of what had happened not knowing that Sarah was to kill Harry. 


	6. Pansy's jealousy and the Sorting ceremon...

Chapter 6 Pansy's jealousy and the Sorting ceremony  
  
"I found our boy." Sarah said with a smirk as she got in one of the carriages with Evie and Ray.  
  
"You mean Harry Potter right?" Ray asked in confusion.  
  
"Yes she means Harry Pot-Head!" Evie said whacking Ray upside the head with her hand.  
  
"Potter.Pot-err come on say it with me Potter" Sarah said annoyed. "Hey Evie," Evie looked up at Sarah. "What the hell are those black winged things out there?! They're positively gross!"  
  
"Oh those are Threstals.Hey who have you seen die?" Evie asked.  
  
"Oh I saw my Grandpa die of cancer.Don't remember the cancer type though." Sarah started to ponder, and the carriage became silent as it was driven to the school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny sat in their carriage, they too were silent. "I still don't get it." Hermione started. "Why this cat Videll would come and warn us of this evil spirit. If she's-"  
  
"I think she's supposed to look after me." Harry interrupted "That's why she gave us that information.And why won't you two tell me who that girl is?!"  
  
"Because Harry, all we know is that she helped you and her name is Sarah." Hermione stated.  
  
"Well, that was all I wanted to know." Harry said plainly.  
  
"No Harry you don't get it.It's her last name that scares me and the fact that she looks a lot like you." Hermione started but Ron finished for her.  
  
"It's weird really; I mean if it wasn't for those weird eyes of hers, I would have believed that the old story was right."  
  
"What old story?" Harry and Hermione asked together.  
  
"Well" Ginny started, "It's actually a myth, that shouldn't be brought up.It's very disturbing." she glared at Ron.  
  
"Well I want to hear it." Harry said anger rising in him.  
  
"Harry no you don't." Ginny said. "It will haunt you to no end! I'll tell you after Christmas.Deal?" Ginny asked with hope that Harry would accept her proposal.  
  
"Fine." Harry mumbled.  
  
"Till Christmas then." Ron said happily now that the subject had changed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco on the other hand was trapped in a carriage with his lackeys and Pansy. The one girl he dreaded the most. She hung on his every word, and never left his side, but that didn't bother him. He was to busy thinking of Sarah, and how beautiful she looked in person. In the black and white photo of her, she didn't move, she looked like a muggle model. "That's what she is!" Draco shouted making everyone in the silent carriage jump.  
  
"That what who is?" Pansy asked jelously and curiousity mixed in her voice as she glared at Draco.  
  
"Sarah Riddle, she's this girl the Dark Lord asked me to look after during her stay here."  
  
"Is she pretty?" Pansy asked frightned of the new competition.  
  
"Oh yes, she's gorgious." Draco said, his eyes gleeming with stars. Pansy grunted and folded her arms.  
  
'We'll just see how pretty this brat is.' she thought to herself.  
  
"Pansy is something wrong?" Crabble asked in admiration, Pansy squirmed.  
  
"Ehhh, no."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After the carriages had stopped and all the students were filed up in the Great Hall, the Sorting Ceremony began.  
  
Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
  
But don't judge on what you see,  
  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
  
A smarter hat than me...  
  
The Sorting hat was starting off with the same phrase it had when Harry was in his first year, but it wasn't going to be the same.  
  
Try me on don't be afraid,  
  
Just know that there's nothing hidden  
  
Inside that magical head of yours,  
  
That I can't see.  
  
If you bear the traits of a Gryffindor,  
  
Then you show bravery among all.  
  
But if you are loyal to all you know,  
  
Then in Hufflepuff is were you are.  
  
Though if you are smart, with cunning skill,  
  
Then in Ravenclaw I will put you.  
  
Those Slytherins will go to any means to reach their goals  
  
So is you are a sly witty wizard,  
  
Then in Slytherin is were you belong.  
  
With each New Year comes a new group.  
  
And this year it's yours.  
  
Everyone clapped and applauded for the sorting hat. It wasn't one of its better songs, but it made the new students feel appreciated, which was a good thing. "Alright, now when I call your names you will walk forward and be sorted." Professor McGonagall said as she walked up with a scroll. As she called out the names, Harry noticed the Egyptian girl and the tall muscular boy he saw at Flourish and Blotts.  
  
When all the new first years were sorted, Professor McGonagall just ushered the two in the corner forward, and Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I would like to welcome our two new exchange students, Evie Falcon, and her twin brother Ray, now please Evie step forward and be sorted." Evie walked forward, and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head. After a good debate on where to put her, he made his final decision, and placed her in the last place she wanted.Gryffindor! Evie took in a deep breath of air, and sadly walked forward to the Gryffindor Table. Then it was Ray's turn. When he sat down all the girls sighed in admiration. He sat there waiting for the Sorting Hat to decide, but in the end he too was placed in Gryffindor. Every girl in the Gryffindor house jumped up and started to shout and holler, Ray walked forward feeling like he was in control.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat and everyone was quiet once more. "I want to give you a History lesson and then we can eat after a surprise I have for you all." He raised one of his hands and three girls and one guy walked out. "I introduce you to the Heirs of your houses. Rita Ravenclaw."  
  
A girl with long wavy dark brown hair walked forward, she wore a white corset with a navy skirt, and placed on the bridge of her nose was a pair of glasses.  
  
"Emma Gryffindor." A girl with curly red hair walked up, she wore a simple gold dress, trimmed with scarlet.  
  
"Harvey Hufflepuff." A tall slightly muscular boy with blond hair and bright blue eyes walked up, he wore a white button down shirt and a pair of black dress slacks.  
  
"Now last but certainly not least Sarah Riddle of Slytherin!" Sarah walked forward, her hair down to the middle of her back-curly, and her dress was silver with a green sash around her waist tying in a bow in the back.  
  
"That's her!" Hermione gasped, Evie who was sitting two chairs away was listening intently.  
  
"That's who?" Harry asked.  
  
"The girl who helped you on the train Harry!" Hermione snapped back.  
  
"Wait." He looked at her eyes, which seemed to be starting intently on him. "I know her." Hermione looked at him curiously, and Evie sent a cautious glance to Ray who nodded.  
  
Rita made a large screeching sound, and a large black raven came swooping in from the ceiling, and over the Ravenclaw Table. Everyone gasped with amazement as the bird flew and landed on Rita's shoulder. Emma made a low growl and a huge lion came running from behind one of the doors and around the Gryffindor Table once, then made it's way to sit beside Emma. Everyone was amazed at Dumbledore's little surprise. Then Harvey made a clicking sound and a small badger came scurrying around a corner and under the Hufflepuff Table, making every girl scream in fright. Then the hall was quiet wondering were Sarah's pet was, but Sarah stood there very quiet a huge smirk on her face. Then it became clear to Harry why she waited for the hall to be quiet she was Parseltoung, or so he thought. Everyone was either looking around or staring at Sarah, waiting for what she would do. Then she spoke her mouth barley moving.  
  
"Ahh shishhh amah sazz-zzay eh Nagani." Everyone gasped and one girl screamed, but all Harry heard was "Come to me snake of Slytherin, Nagani"  
  
Harry noticed he was right. As soon as he wheeled around he saw hundreds of tiny green and black snakes slithering all over the great hall. As they slithered up the stairs they started to swirl around Sarah. The girls were screaming scared they were going to kill her, but with a bright flash of green light the hundreds of snakes had formed one huge Boa Constrictor. It was wrapped loosely around her upper body and right arm, its head raised staring at the students. Suddenly the whole Slytherin Table roared with cheers and shouts, even some students from other houses including Gryffindor were clapping, and cheering. Sarah's and Emma's were the best summonings of their animals compared to all the others. Sarah stood there a tiny smirk layed arcross her face. There was something about her that made every guy in the Great Hall want her, it was something about her mysterious look, and stare. Sarah scanned the room looking for Evie, then she saw it... Evie was sitting at the Gryffindor table. 'Ahhh perfect...' She thought.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat and spoke to the school. "Rita of Ravenclaw, Emma of Gryffindor, Harvey of Hufflepuff, and Sarah of Slytherin should and will be treated with the upmost respect. You may be seated, now let the feast began." Emma, walked to the Gryffindor table, shaking hands as she walked to the end of the table where a large oriental chair sat in scarlet fabric. Rita did the same to her chair with navy fabric, Harvey to his chair which was done with yellow striped black fabric, and Sarah walked to hers; it was covered from head to toe like all the others but in green and trimed wtih silver. Harry could barley eat all he could think of was who she really was.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------  
  
After the Welcome Feast, Evie met up with Sarah. "We have problems!" she grabbed Sarah's arm and pulled her away from the croud. "If you haven't noticed I'm in the Gryffindor house!"  
  
"I was hoping you would be." Sara said plainly  
  
"Uh?"  
  
"This is a good thing not bad, this means you have a better chance of getting close to Potter, and then being able to lead him to me." Sarah waved to a first year Slytherin with a smile, then looked back to Evie. "Just make sure your dumb ass brother doesn't ruin this for us!" she hissed, Evie nodded and turned away leaving Sarah to be reconsumed by fellow Slytherins as she walked to the common room. 


	7. Parsletounges United

Chapter 7 Parseltoungs United  
  
As the end of the week neared Harry's scar surged with pain, it hurt the most in his potions class. Sarah was sitting only two rows in front of him, and every now and then she would glance back at him, but only for a second and then go back to flirting with Draco. Harry still couldn't believe it, she was a Parseltoung...He had, had a bad vibe from her from the start. "Harry what's wrong?" Hermione asked one night as they lounged in the common room.  
  
"You've barley slept since school started Harry, Bloody Hell just tell us what's wrong!" Ron complained. Harry stood up.  
  
"I know...I'm er- gonna go for a walk." Harry walked out of the common room before any more was said. He hated it when they started to talk to him about the Heir of Slytherin.  
  
As Harry walked down the corridors he heard a voice talking angrily, at first it sounded like low hisses, but when he got closer to the voice, it translated to english. "Errr, hello?" Harry called, and the voices stopped. Harry looked around the corner and saw her, Sarah Riddle. She stared at him blinking only once, her snake sat on the floor it's head raised now looking at Harry. "Hey I know you, you're that-"  
  
"Exchange girl? Yes one of the few." she sighed. "The names Sarah, Sarah Victoria Riddle...and you are?"  
  
"Oh Harry, Harry Potter."  
  
"Oh! Really? Well if it isn't Harry James Potter" Harry gaped at her, how did she know his middle name if he didn't.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Sarah asked irritated.  
  
"You...You know my middle name?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Uh yeah, my err, my Uncle knew you parents...Very well." She said a mysterious smirk making it's way across her face. Two Hufflepuffs walked by briskly looking at the two scared. Sarah smiled sheepishly as they walked by.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked a small smile on his as he looked at Sarah.  
  
"We must be speaking Parseltoung to each other."  
  
"Is that even possible? How did you know I was Parsletoung?" Harry raised an eye brow.  
  
"Yeah, me and my Uncle do it all the time..Oh you can leave now Nagani." The snake nodded it's head and slythered away.  
  
"Oh that's it's name? At the Welcome Feast I couldn't really hear you, everyone was talking and whispering around me, plus that girl screamed."  
  
"You could understand me?"  
  
"Yeah...I'm -" "Parseltoung...I figured, you kinda just gave it away a minute ago." Sarah smiled, she acually kinda like the idea of another Parseltoung to talk to...'Gee' she thought. 'too bad I have to kill him.'  
  
"Soooo..." Harry said. "I'm pretty sure Daco has said tons of nasty stuff about me." Sarah thought for a moment.  
  
"Uh no, acually I don't really talk to the loser. He thinks he's all high and mighty, cause he's a good for nothing Pure Blood.I only flirt with him, because I have nothing better to do." Harry laughed, he thought a girl like Sarah would go for a guy like Draco. "But he has said a lot about you and your friends what are their names?...Oh yeah! Weasley, and Granger."  
  
"hummmm, well that sounds just like him." Sarah and Harry laughed together, and Sarah sighed.  
  
"Ahh, well I better get going...I'm suposed to corn row Pansy Parkinsons head." she rolled her eyes, and smiled. "Well see ya Potter." She turned around and walked down to the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
"Bye..." Harry too turned around and pasted the hallway to Moaning Myrtle, it was flooded and Harry could hear crying.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Harry walked inside and looked around. "Myrtle?" He called and Myrtle came zooming up to him.  
  
"What do you want?!" She hissed.  
  
"I wanted to see what you were crying about." Harry said putting a false sympathy face on.  
  
"Well I was sitting up there," She pointed to the window up near the celing. "thinking about death like I always do. When this large snake came slythering in here. I zoomed down to tell it to go away. it snapped at me, trying to bite me, and then it went into the sink pipe, over there." She then pointed to the Chamber of Secrets's entrance.  
  
"No Myrtle that's impossible. Professor Dumbledore had me seal it, after Lucius Malfoy left from the school, after I defeted the Basilisk." Myrtle looked at him.  
  
"I know, I whatched you close it, but that snake is in there." Harry sighed and walked over to it.  
  
"Alright then, I'll check it out this weekend." Myrtle smiled at him.  
  
"Thank you Harry, you're so sweet." Harry shuddered.  
  
"Umm thanks, I guess, well best be off." Harry turned around and ran out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry walked into the Gryffindor Common Room happy to go to bed. He noticed that no one was there but Hermione who was just staring off in her own little world at he fire. 'She's beautiful...' He thought to himself and he walked up to her. "Hey Herm, you ok?" She looked up and him and smiled.  
  
"Yeah Harry, I'm fine, but it's...oh it's nothing." She smiled and looked back at the fire. Harry moved to a kneeling position infront of Hermione. For the first time he saw her true beauty and the fire caught it magnificently. Her hair was soft and shiny, now with blond highlights, and it was dead strait, her eyes were still a dark brown with her eyelashes long and curled, and her face and body were magnificent. Harry couldn't help but notice. "Hermione, I know something is wrong...Your eyes give you away." He looked at her with concern and Hermione must have noticed because Harry's eyes gave him away too, she looked away trying not to look at him...  
  
-----------------------herm's pov----------------------  
  
I was sitting in a chair staring at the fire thinking of Harry and that Riddle girl, me and Ron both knew she ment trouble, and we both knew we should tell Harry but another part of us didn't want us too. I heard Harry walk in, but didn't move. Was he walking over here? "Hey Herm, you ok?" I looked at him and smiled, he was a site to die for, luckly for me I could look at him any time I wanted, and he'd never know my feelings.  
  
"Yeah Harry, I'm fine, but it's...oh it's nothing." I smiled again and looked back intot eh fire hoping her would leave, I should have known better.  
  
"Hermione I know something is wrong...Your eyes give you away." Was he looking at me with concern, he looks really scared, I haven't seen him like this since our first year when he went to face Lord Voldemort and Quirrle. I looked away.  
  
----------------------end pov-----------------  
  
Harry grabbed Hermione's shoulders firmly but gently. "Hermione...I- I..." He let go of her "I hope you feel better soon, we'll talk in the morning, you should get back to the Head Boy and Girl Domitories...Would you like for me to escort you?" Hermione nodded her head.  
  
"No, thank you Harry, I can do it myself." She got up and walked out, and Harry helplessly whatched her leave. He stood there for about five minutes, the made his way up the stairs.  
  
As Harry walked up to the 7th year boys room he stopped and a picture of Sarah Riddle appered in his head -they were snakes, and thier bodies were intwined...- Harry shook his head and changed into his PJ's, and clambered into his bed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------- I thank everyone for all my very little amount of reviews that I get...Eight is on the way!!! 


	8. Renter The Chamber

Thanks for all the reviews!!! I hope yall are really enjoying this.  
  
Note i do not own Harry potter, I only own the plot,and Sarah. Evie, Ray ,and the other heirs belong to my firend gray, who graciously let me use them. I also wanna say thanks to my good Friend Gray for all her help!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Chapter 8 Renter the Chamber  
  
It was a hot sunny afternoon about a month into the school year, and already chaos was plauged to the staff.  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Evie sat outside near the lake. "It's so beautiful here at Hogwarts." Evie pointed out looking at the lake. She was really getting on their good side.  
  
"You know you look very familure now that I think of it." Harry looked at her.  
  
"Oh I think we saw each other at that book shop, sorry I think I called you a loser." Evie blushed, and Harry smiled.  
  
"Yeah now I-" He was cut short, Ron had grabbed his arm. "Ron what's the...matter?" Harry looked at Ron and then at what he was looking at: Snape. Snape looked like he was in a perticulary bad mood.  
  
"I wonder what's eating him?" Ron asked not taking his eyes off of him. Hermione looked too from her book, even she got scared.  
  
"He looks really mad..." she said.  
  
"That's nothing..." Evie started. "I'm bestfriends with Sarah Riddle, and when she was mad it was like the devil had waken up from inside of her. I'm a black belt in Karate and she even scares me...Snape's nothing compared to her on a bad day." Harry, Hermione, and Ron just look at her their mouths dropped.  
  
"You're bestfriends with the heir of Slytherin?" Hermione asked, and Evie nodded her head.  
  
"Why is that bad?"  
  
"No! That's so cool!" Ron blurted out. "How does she do that snake trick? You know the one from the welcoming feast?" Ron looked eager, and so did Hermione and Harry, but Harry could noticed that Hermione was really glaring at Ron.  
  
"Well, really I'm not real sure how she does it. Her whole family has been parseltoung, and it's been passed down. She's never told me how no matter how many times I've asked her...Sorry I can't tell you."  
  
"It's ok..." Ron looked really dissapointed.  
  
"Miss Falcon?" It was Snape, and they all looked up at him.  
  
"Y-yes?" Evie managed to say.  
  
"Your friend Miss Riddle has gone missing and we can't find her anywhere in the castle, and the staff was wondering if you knew where she might be." Evie shook her head.  
  
"No sir, sorry." Snape looked like he could burst a bubble, and scream. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cape he was back to harrasing students where Sarah was.  
  
Harry thought, he remembered that Myrtle had seen a large snake slyther into the Chamber. "Hey guys?" He looked at the other three. "Yeah?" they asked together. "I think I know where Sarah might be."  
  
"Where?" Hermione asked, Harry looked at her and smiled.  
  
"She's parseltoung, where is the one place she can go and no one else can?" He looked at Ron who's face broke into a huge smile, and so did Hermione's.  
  
"The Chamber of Secrets!!!" They shouted together.  
  
"What's The Chamber of Secrets?" Evie asked curiously.  
  
"The Chamber of Secrets is the chamber that Salazar Sytherin himself made within Hogwarts-"  
  
"Hey Herm?"  
  
"Yeah Harry?"  
  
"I'm gonna go see if I'm correct, I'll be back." He looked at her and smiled, it made her knees weak even if she was sitting. He got up and ran over to the school. He banged through the doors and ran to Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Myrtle?!" Harry shouted as he banged through the door.  
  
"Yes?" came the gost's familure voice. "Oh hello Harry." She said addoringly.  
  
"Errr, umm hello. Myrtle i have a question for you. Have you seen a pretty girl, my age, long black hair and reddish purple eyes?" Myrtle thought for a moment.  
  
"Why yes, infact I did. A girl who fits that description walked in, she smiled at me, and made hissing noises. Then next thing I knew she had gone through there." Myrtle pointed at the one unique sink that was the entrance.  
  
"Thanks Myrtle." Harry walked over to the sink and said open his parletoung ringing through the bathroom. The tap glowed a bright white and the entire thing began to swirl and drowp down around the large pipe that lead down to the chamber. "Once again Myrtle, thanks... Oh and I told you I'd check it soon." And witht hat he jumped down the pipe, and slid all the way down until he landed on the pile of bones on the floor. This time he didn't scream at the sight of it, insted he just stood up brushed himself off and made his way through the fallen rock.  
  
Once he passed the rocks and entered through the other door he could hear faint humming. 'Sarah' He thought to himself. As he walked down the slippery walkway linned with the heads of snakes, the humming was becoming louder.  
  
---------------------Sarah's POV---------------------  
  
I sat at the top of the head of Salazar, my very great Grandfather and humming the old family lulliby:  
  
Life is an endless ribbion  
  
Somtimes cut too short,  
  
But if you shine and dance,  
  
In the moon's bright light  
  
Then the red eyed snake,  
  
Will sing to you through the darkened night.  
  
Sweet dreams will come your way  
  
All awhile you sleep.  
  
But dare ye know the difference  
  
Of the moon's red blood.  
  
Sleep and remember, this sweet lulliby  
  
In...the moon's ...red blood.  
  
Take for granit it was a fast songed lulliby, I was to deep into thought about it...What did it really mean? If you were of Salazar's blood then a basilisk can't kill you? Insane, I thought... Wait is that Harry? How did he know of this place?  
  
-------------------end pov---------------  
  
"Harry?" Sarah asked, Harry smiled and walked closer.  
  
"Hello Sarah. Everyone's worried about you, they all think you're lost in the Forrbion Forest."  
  
"But you knew better didn't you Harry? Tell me," She added. "how did you know of the Chamber?" Harry looked at her dumbstruck.  
  
"Well, in my second year I fought Lord Voldemort in here because he took my bestfriend's little sister. Very long story." He watched Sarah climbe down from where she sat.  
  
"Why, how did you know of this place?" Harry asked right back at her.  
  
"Hello! Heiress of Slytherin! Of course I know this place." Harry laughed.  
  
"Silly me I should have known." They walked up and met each other at the very edge of the black ink that once filled Tom Riddle's diary. Sarah looked down at the black inked area.  
  
"Eww, I just noticed that, what is it?" Sarah asked looking at it.  
  
"Ohh, umm that's black ink...Mixed with blood." Sarah looked like she would hurl.  
  
"Blaa...ewww." Was all she could say. Harry laughed at her facial expression. "What's so funny?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Uh?"  
  
"Your face, you should see it." Sarah smirked  
  
"I have, it's beautiful ain't it?" She smiled and winked. "So why are you down here?"  
  
"Everyone's looking for you, and I suspect Malfoy is getting really upset, because he can't find you and neither can Snape." Harry smiled, and Sarah punched him in the arm.  
  
"Shut your mouth!"  
  
"Hey, that hurt." Harry stated  
  
"Agh, men are such babies, well I guess we better get..." They were getting ready to leave when Sarah smaked her forehead ran ran back to where she was sitting.  
  
"What are you doing?" Harry called after her.  
  
"Umm nothing just getting something." She started to climb to the top and grabbed a good sized duffle bag and climbed back down.  
  
"Sorry bout that, ok we can go." Sarah smiled and draped the bag over her arm.  
  
"One problem I don't know how to get out." Sarah looked at him funny.  
  
"I do, follow me." She walked down the snake faced path and jumped onto a mossy stone bridge, a thin sheet of water covering it. Harry looked ahead, he didn't see anything but a stone wall.  
  
"Umm, Sarah there's nothing there." Sarah sighed.  
  
"Yes there is, it's a hidden passage way beyond here." She smiled and pressed her hands paralle to each other on the wall and it dissolved away, showing a narrow passage. "Told ya so." Harry rolled his eyes and followed. Within minuets they were walking out from behinde a large tapestry on the wall across from Moaning Mrytle's Bathroom.  
  
Harry looked around and saw Malfoy walking the other direction. "Well, if it isn't- Sarah?" Malfoy seemed astonished to see Sarah and Harry in the same place and both smiling. "What the bloody hell is going on here?" He looked from Sarah to Harry. "Sarah Professor Snape and I have been looking for you all day! Where in hell have you been?" Sarah took in a deep breath and looked at him.  
  
"Ahh, poor Draco, I don't really think that's any of your buissnes...Wouldn't you agree?" Sarah looked at Draco and his head fell.  
  
"Yes I should say so." Harry was amazed, he had never seen another control him other than his father or Snape...But then again, Sarah was the Heiress to Slytherin.  
  
Sarah looked over at Harry, and she winked. "Now if you don't mind I don't very much care for your ...Oh what's the word I'm looking for....Oh yes! Dramatic Emphasis on why I can't run off and not tell anyone. Got it, Potter?" Harry nodded his head trying not to laugh. Sarah pretended a sigh and tugged at Draco's sleeve. "Ok let's go..."  
  
'She's a very good actress' Harry thought to himself. Draco walked up and got right in Harry's face and said Harshly to him. "Beautiful, isn't she? Not like you'd know, you wouldn't know a beautiful girl, even if the most beautiful girl in the world came up to you and kissed you...Not like she ever would." He smirked and walked off following Sarah. Harry laughed as the two left and where out of ear shot. "Whooo..." He finaly said after about five minuets as he headed up to the Gryffindor Common Room. As Harry turned a corner up to a stair case, Snape stepped infront of him. "Oh hello Professor."  
  
"Mr.Potter...As much as I hate to say this...The Staff and I would like to thank you for finding Miss Riddle and bringing her from the Chamber." Snape looked as if he might cry from the pain of his words. "And so 50 points will be awarded to Gryffindor." Harry smiled.  
  
"Why, thank-you Professor." Snape moved out of the way and Harry jumped onto the stairs and ran back to the common room. When he got there Hermione, Ron and Evie were sitting in chairs around the fire. It was a hot day and he couldn't figure out why they were sitting around one. "Hey guys." He said as he walked in, Evie looked up.  
  
"Did you find her?" Harry nodded  
  
"Yep, and I earned us 50 points."  
  
"Oh Harry, that's wonderful." Hermione smiled. Ron got up and walked over to Harry, and wispered in his ear.  
  
"We need to talk." Harry looked at Ron and nodded, they then headed up to their room.  
  
--------------------  
  
Ron looked pale as he closed the door. "Ron what's wrong?" Harry asked whatching him look around franticly.  
  
"It's Evie..."  
  
"What about her?" Ron's head twirled at Harry and he advanced.  
  
"Evie is the most beautiful girl I've ever met or known! She's so inteligent-smart, beautiful, oh dude, Harry I can't even describe her!" Harry nodded, and a huge grin came on his face.  
  
"Soo, let me guess... You like Evie!!!"  
  
-----------------------  
  
"DRACO!!!" Pansy shouted as she lunged for him knocking Sarah to the ground. They had just walked into the Common Room, and already Sarah was on the brink of hexing Pansy. Draco wriggled out of Pansy's hold and glared at her, and Pansy frowned. "Oh come on Drakie what's wrong?"  
  
"You!" Sarah said sitting on the floor arms and legs crossed as she glared at Pansy.  
  
"Back off bitch!" Pansy sneered as she sent her foot into Sarah's face, Sarah merly moved her face and caught Pansy's foot. Then pulled at her making her twist as she fell and land on her face.  
  
"You can thank Evie for that." What Sarah had done was a defensive move Evie had taught Sarah along time ago. Draco bent down and helped Sarah up.  
  
"Pansy, don't ever try to harm Sarah again!" Draco spat at Pansy and she looked like she would burst into tears. Draco wrapped an arm around Sarah and walked her to the staircase that led to the girls room. Sarah smiled and befor leaving up the stairs pulled Draco up to her and she kissed him. Draco, happy to finaly get his wish closed his arms around her waist and he kissed back. They let go after a minute of kissing and departed.  
  
Pansy in jealous rage screamed and ran to her domitories to cry. She ran past a smiling Draco, tears rolling down her face. Draco had quite enjoyed the kiss, and the way Sarah kissed, he looked forward to another.  
  
----------------------------  
  
so ends the chapter!!!! hope ya liked it, i'm trying to keep my chapters short so sorry if the detail isn't the greatest. I'm also sorry for not updating in a while, my teachers are pure EVIL!!!! and have been assingning homework and projects like crazy giving me no time to write!!! Well here it is so you'll have to read and wait for chapter 9  
  
thanks, much love! 


	9. The Halloween Ball

This chapter is solely dedticated to Ron and Evie and any other love connection that may happen during this chapter...Not to mention the halloween ball...  
  
note- i do not own harry potter but jk does!!!  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The Halloween Ball  
  
It was only a week before the Halloween Ball would take place, everyone was so excited, especially Ron. Harry had been pushing Ron to ask Evie out to the ball ever since Dumbledore had made the announcement two weeks prior ot the ball. "Come on Ron, just go for it." Harry whispered to him, as he pushed him to Evie.  
  
"I can't....What if her brother kills me? What if she says no?" Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Please, she won't say that...Besides, I think she likes you too."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Oh yeah." Harry said convincingly in Ron's ear. Ron straightened up and walked over to Evie. Evie was laying down on the floor near the fireplace writing a note to Sarah. Her Red/brown hair shown like silk from the fire's light, and her gold head band that she wore all the time shown like diamonds...Evie looked like an Egytian Goddess. Ray was also sitting near Evie, which scared Ron a bit. Ray looked exactly like Evie, but taller,and his muscles scared Ron. Ron himself had gotten taller and because of Quiditch he too had gotten some muscles. Ron walked over and sat down next to Evie. "Hey Evie" Evie looked up and smiled.  
  
"Oh, Hi Ron. How are ya?" Ron shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I'm fine, but err- I was umm wondering-"  
  
"No." Ray's voice cut in. "She's not going." Ray stood up and glared down at Ron who about fainted. But a smile played across Ray's face. "Not unless you let me go with your sister, Ginny." Ron now stood up and glared at Ray, but he sighed and looked at Ray with a bit of admiration.  
  
"That's up to Ginny if she'll go with you...I don't have a problem with it, but I dunno if she will." just then Ginny appered from behinde Ron with her big smile.  
  
"Hi guys, hey Evie!" Ginny said, and Ray looked at Ron with a look of 'oh please, oh please, OH PLEASE!!!!' Ron tapped Ginny on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey Gin, I have a question, If Ray asked you to the ball, would you go with him?" Ginny looked stunnded by the question, and she laughed.  
  
"Of course I would why?" Ray smiled and jumped up to Ginny.  
  
"Because I really like you, and wanted to know if you would go with me." Ray looked so desperate and it made his own sister laugh and stand up. She took the note she was writing rolled it up and slid it through the riddon around Videll's neck who had been sitting infront of Evie the entire time. Videll meowed and scammpered off. now Evie walked over to Ron.  
  
"I guess I'll see you at the Halloween Ball." Ron when red.  
  
"Umm yeah sure." His voice was a little higher than normal, but he was happy. Ginny laughed and she too spoke.  
  
"Now all we have to do is get those other two to get together."  
  
"Who?" Ray asked  
  
"Harry and Hermione, who else?" ginny said with a smile on her face, and a smile was seen on everyone's face, but there was a frown on Evie's  
  
"I dunno, Sarah was really hoping to go with Harry." She said looking at the floor, but everyone looked at her.  
  
"Do what?" Ginny asked, looking at Evie bewildered. "That's impossible, a Gryfindor with a Slytherin?" Evie shrugged.  
  
"Sorry, I can tell her no, and that she can go with Draco, he was her second option....See." She pulled out a note that was from Sarah, which was why Videll was in the common room. The note read:  
  
Hey Evie!  
  
Listen I have some really crazy news. Ok you know that  
  
Move you taught me when you're on the ground and you get kicked?  
  
Well I did it to Pasny Parkinson...LoL! See if i ever corn row her hair  
again!  
  
OMGsh! did you hear about the Halloween Ball?! I have no idea on what to  
wear...  
  
for once! LoL. Yeah, I think I might fo with Harry Potter, that is if he  
isn't going with  
  
Hermione Granger...But if he is i'll go with Draco...it's what my uncle  
would want anyway.  
  
Grrrr. *grabs a sledge hammer and pounds him to the ground, into a pancake*  
  
Well I better get, gots lots of homework to do! Holla!  
  
Sarah.  
  
Ron finished reading the note along with everyone else. None of them could believe it, Sarah wanted to go with Harry.  
  
--------------------------  
  
The next morning everyone was admited to go to Hogsmead to buy their things. Dumbledore had let it pass for this trip, so even the 1st and 2nd years could go and get thier robes or gowns. This ball was allowing every year to come, and no class could be more excited but the 1st years.  
  
The newly formed sextet walked down the streets of Hogsmead in harmony, Sarah was to join them in Hogs Head so she, and the other girls could go buy their gowns and masquarade masks and anything else they wanted. When they got to Hog's Head Sarah was already there waiting, and she was wearing her yellow coat a pair of blue jeens and a pink Billabong longsleeve shirt. Her hair which was normally down minus Potions class, was up in a ponytail, curled with the same charm she used at the welcome feast. The Group walked over to Sarah who was just reciving a bottled water called 'Madame Hicks's Purified Water' the labe had said it would regenerize your energy and make you feel as good as new, but in the end Sarah had told them it tasted just like normal muggle water.  
  
the Seven of them sat at a table and ate some lunch. Evie, Sarah and Ray, all being american had the closest thing to cheeseburgers they could get. While Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny had 'Whitches' Pie' which is like pizza but with less grease and better taste. When they were done eating, they all split up. The girls went to thier stores, while the guys went to thier's.  
  
------------------------  
  
The Girls went to one of Madame Maxine's shops and there they bought their dresses. Hermione picked out a lovely gold and navy dress that went beautifully with her brown curly hair. Sarah had taught Hermione the 'Hair Charm'. Hermione's dress was gold, with a long terrain, and a large navy flower that held the terrain to the dress. It was V-neck and the entire gown was trimmed with navy silk.  
  
Ginny's gown was much like Hermione's but with many differences. It was a light purple with white lace trimming. The gown was victorian style, and it had no terrian that followed. The top part of the gown was almost turtle- neck like that opened in the front with white lace and a lavender ribbon that criss crossed. A white silk ribbion went around her lower waist and in the back was a huge bow that hung down the two ribbion strands dangling only an inch from the floor, and the end of her gown that just barely trailed the ground was also trimmed in white lace.  
  
Evie did buy a gown but she had her's specially made. She got a red gown with angle sleeves, that was trimmed in gold. The gown was simple and Evie had so many Egytian acessories at the school she just got the simple gown and was done. And on the edge of where her clavicle would be, on the dress was the crest of her family, which Hermione and Ginny soon found out was royalty. Sarah found this amusing that Evie had never even mentioned her royalty or the fact that she was the little step-sister of Emma Gryffindor.  
  
Sarah's dress was different. It was solid white, and it just like Evie's had angel sleeves. The top part was like Ginny's but with out the lace opening, it just had a thin ivory green ribbion that criss crossed in the front and ended at her lower waist line in a little flower. The sleves had ivory green silk trimming and the end of her dress had ivory green silk trimming, her lower waist too had the silk trimming that V'ed downward in the front and ended in the little flower that ended the crisscross in the front. The gown didn't have a terrian but the back did trail behide her.  
  
When the girls were done choosing their gowns they had them packed in boxes and they walked out off to find a mask. Hermione found one that was navy- just navy. Ginny's mask was lavender with little pearls around it. Evie's mask was gold with an even darker gold trimming, and Sarah's mask was white, and made of tiny swan feathers. The decided not to get jewlry since between Sarah and Evie they could open a store, so they decided to use the jewlry that Sarah and Evie had, who graciously offered to let Hermione and Ginny to use it. When they were satisfied they left and headed back to the Hogs Head to meet up with the boys.  
  
"Oh Ginny, my fool of a brother is so going to faint like the royal pain he is!" Evie joked to Ginny on the way back, and Ginny blushed. Sarah was smiling, she was starting to get second thoughts about having to kill Harry, his friends alone were enough to make her not want to do anything that involed her Uncle.  
  
------------------------  
  
The day of the Halloween Ball arrived all to slow for the school. Everyone was all jittery and the girls were nuts always running up and down the stairs to talk and to do their hair, and anything else. Hermione who was Head Girl had spoken to Dumbledore with Sarah about letting her go to the Gryffindor tower and helping the girls get ready and letting Sarah hang out with them. Hermione had figured it be better if Sarah came to the Gryffindor tower than Ginny, Evie and herself going to the Slytherin dungons. Dumbledore agree with Hermione and gave Sarah admitance to the Gryffindor tower whenever she pleased. Sarah who was thrilled made and act without even thinking, she gave Proffessor Dumbledore a hug.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Up in the Girl's domitories in the Gryffindor Tower, the four girls were panikly getting ready. Sarah helped Hermione and the others with thier hair. Sarah looked at the gown and then at their head, and then with a wave her wand and her eyes shut tight, each girls hair changed. Hermione's hair became spiral curled and thin strands of her hair was pulled back into a little pin with a navy flower on it. Sarah made Ginny's hair french- braided with purple ribbions running through the braid. Sarah didn't bother with Evie's hair, for she already knew that she would want her hair down for the most part. Evie's hair turned out to be partly up, half of her hair was in a bun with random strands of hair layed out on the side, and don't forget her gold head band which wrapped around her head. Sarah's hair was just like Hermione's but straight and with a diamond pin, that had about 5 thin white ribbons hanging.  
  
When thier hair was done, they put on their gowns and picked out thier jewlery. Hermione picked out a simple silver chain that wrapped around her neck losely with a silver flower in the center-complements of Evie. Ginny choose a peice out of Sarah's it was a long pearl necklace that ended at her waist, Sarah tied it at the end losley, careful not to tear the string that held it together, giving it a nice touch. Evie wore her most special peice which was like a gold band that clung to her neck with red rubies and green emerald encrusted. Sarah choose her favorite peice which belong to her Grandmother and was passed down to her, the peice was very old, and still looked like new. It was a silver chain with a large diamond heart that said love in white curvy letters. When thier jewlrey was choosen, Sarah pulled the girls a side and did their make up, with the help of Hermione, who choose the colors. When they were done they went down to the common room where Ron, Ray, and Harry were waiting, Draco was going to meet Sarah outside the Great Hall.  
  
When the Girls walked down with thier masks in hand they curtsied to their date, all but Hermione and Sarah curtsied. Harry looked at Hermione and his heart skipped a beat, he walked to her and he smiled. "Herm, may I have the honor of taking you to the Halloween Ball?" Hermione blushed and nodded her head. Then Harry turned to Sarah. "And Miss. Riddle, may I have the honor of escorting you to the ball?" Sarah smiled and curtsied.  
  
"Why of course." Sarah walked forward and took Harry's left arm, his right ocupied by Hermoine. Ray held out his hand for Ginny, Ron held out his hand for Evie. Now that they were all hand in hand they walked out of the common room, but first let the girls put on thier mask, and they put on thiers.  
  
Harry wore a deep green robe trimmed in silver and his mask was the same color as his robe, Sarah had given him some contacts early that morning...Harry and Sarah both thought it erie that they both had the same eye count. Ron wore a deep scarlet robe with little white star trim, and his mask was scarlet with white star print. Ray's robe was white with gold trim and his mask was gold.  
  
------------------------  
  
As the seven of them walked down to the Great Hall they ran into Pansy, who had no idea who they were, and accually complemented the girls on their dress, they said thankyou and when they were out of sight laughed. The Great Hall was greatly decorated with the normal floating pumpkins, there was a long table set off to the side full of refreshments, and there was a band, it was an American witch band called The Poison Polyjuice. There was also banners and streamers, and the ghost were flying around. The seven of them stood in aww at the sight, and Evie and Sarah made stiffled squeals of delight when they saw Poison Polyjuce on stage. Draco was only feet away from them, and he was looking around in search of Sarah. Sarah thanked Harry for escorting her and she walked over to Draco who walked with linked arms into the Great Hall.  
  
"Tonight is the night you strike, is it not?" Draco mummbled to Sarah.  
  
"Yes, but I don't feel like going through with it." Sarah said as she hung her head, and Draco looked at her, and to make it seem less suspisious he started to dance with her- it was a slow song.  
  
"Why in the world not?"  
  
"I just don't know, I feel like I would lose something." Draco pulled her closer.  
  
"You have to!"  
  
"but-" She couldn't finish Draco had kissed her in order to keep her quiet.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Ron walked wtih Evie to a nearby table and pulled out a chair for Evie, Harry did the same for Hermione, and Ray for Ginny. "Oh my god." Evie said and she pointed to SArah and Draco who were kissing.  
  
"I swear if he does anything bad to hurt her, I 'll kill him!" Ray said dangerously, Sarah to Ray was like a little sister.  
  
"Ray...Leave it be." Evie said looking at her brother, they both knew what tonight ment for Sarah...Death and loss. Ray nodded his head and looked back at Ginny who was eyeing him curiously. Evie continued to whatch Sarah and Draco, she noticed Sarah was pushing away from Draco. When she got free of his grip she walked over to the table.  
  
"Hey guys." Sarah said.  
  
"Enjoy yourself?" Harry asked.  
  
"No." Sarah replied, Harry laughed. "Hey umm Harry, can I have a word with you?" Sarah asked and harry nodded yes. "Good we'll dance and talk...You don't mind do you Hermione?" Hermione shook her head no.  
  
"No, of course not Sarah." Sarah smiled and mouthed thank you to her and walked out to the floor with Harry.  
  
As the two began to dance Sarah looked around nervously, and Harry noticed. "Sarah what's wrong? You look really scared."  
  
"If someone hears me I should be scared." Harry looked at Sarah strangly.  
  
"Tell me what's wrong." Harry persisted, Sarah bit her lower lip.  
  
"Harry, I need to tell you the truth about me...About me and you, all of us! Evie, Ray, me..." Harry raised an eyebrow at her. "I-I- AGRH!" Sarah screamed as she clapsed one hand on her forehead and the other on her stomach. A horrifying pain surged through her boddy, and her headed pounded and a voice filled her ears.  
  
"You little brat! Keep your mouth shut, don't get soft on me!!! You know the consequences!" It was Voldemort. Everyone in the hall stopped and looked at the scene. Evie jumped from her chair and so did Ray and the others, and they rushed to Sarah who was gasping for air. She was paler than normal and her mask had fallen off, The Poison Polyjuce had stopped playing. Harry was on his knees next to Sarah who fell into his arms exsausted by the pain she had passed out. Evie rushed to her side and picked up her mask. "Ray!" She shouted. "Help Harry!" Draco who had seen Sarah out cold rushed to her side and picked her up in his arms with out even thinking he told them to follow him outside, so Sarah could get some fresh air. As they walked Evie stole glances at Ray who looked back at her just as scared. Evie finally got the nerve and pull Ray from the others. "i just need a word with him." She glared at Ray. "Ray, she tried to tell Harry the truth."  
  
"What?" Ray asked stunned  
  
"She tried to tell him everything, that's the only way she could have passed out the way she had. he knows...and sooner or later he's going to awaken her and have her attack Harry. Ray I don't think she wants to go through with it." Ray took in a deep breath and thought everything over in his head.  
  
"The plan has fallen apart..." His voice trailed away and Evie nodded her head.  
  
"Let's go before they get suspicious." Evie said and started to walk outside, Ray following behide her.  
  
When they got out with the others Sarah was still out cold on Draco's arms. They could hear his angry voice as well. "It's all your fault Potter! If it wasn't for you she wouldn't be in this mess!"  
  
"My fault?" Harry shouted.  
  
"Yes, your's!" Draco sneered back.  
  
"It's no one's fault." Evie said as she walked up. "This use to happen alot to Sarah...I think it's the stress put on her by her whole family." Hermione and Ginny looked at her.  
  
"Are you sure?" Hermione asked. "She's probally the first Slytherin I've ever wanted to be around...i feel like she belongs with us...Like..." Her voice trailed and Ginny's took toll.  
  
"She belongs with us..." Ginny looked at the ground and Ray walked to her side and put his arms around her. Draco sneered.  
  
"What, you all think she needs to be a Gryffindor?" He laughed "Impossible, she's the descendent of Salazar Slytherin! She has to be in Slytherin." Ron glared.  
  
"Just becasue she has slytherin blood running through her viens, doesn't mean her heart wants to be somewhere else!" Evie looked at Ron with admiration, and she smiled.  
  
'good job love.' she thought to herlself. Evie walked over to him and kissed him on the cheeck, and she whispered in his ear. "You're very brave." Ron looked at her strangly and Evie walked over to Sarah. "could you lay her on the ground Draco...Oh please a little snow wont kill her!" She smirked as Draco looked a the snow ridden ground, but he layed her down all the same. Evie walked over to Sarah and she placed a hand on her chest and the other on her forehead, then she said "La tut amware, La tut amware- AWAKE!" ((he he compliments of chapie 5)) Sarah's eyes flashed open in confussion and she grabbed her forehead in fear that the skin would fall off. Her head felt dizzy and light. Draco rushed to her and held her in his arms. "Oh Sarah, you're alright! Let's get you out of the cold and down to the dungons, back to your room" Sarah wobbly nodded her head, and Draco helped her up, her knees were shaky and her steps were crooked. When the couple was out of sight The Sextet walked back inside. For about 15 minuets the sat there in silence, and then they got up knowing that Sarah would want them to have fun. Evie stayed in her seat, and Ron stayed with her.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked as he took a seat next to her. Evie looked up.  
  
"Yes I'm fine." her voice was propper but faint to understand. Ron pulled Evie's chair closer to his and he wrapped his arms around her delicatly.  
  
"I know you were scared...But you don't need to worry now..." His voice trailed and then he whispered in her ear. "Because I'm here to keep you safe and warm." Evie looked at him and smiled played across her face, before she knew it Ron had leaned in for a kiss. Evie wished that they could stay this way, but in vain. The kiss was short, yet time consuming at the same time.  
  
"Wha-what was that for?" Evie asked.  
  
"I felt like kissing you, that's what that was for." Ron smiled, his arms softly laying on Evie's shoulders.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Meanwhile Sarah had just made it to the Dungouns, Draco practically holding her up. "What happened?" He asked as she layed down on the black leather sofa that was infront of the fire.  
  
"Nothing Draco." she murmmered. Draco didn't belive her. He walked over to the sofa and kneeled infront of it.  
  
"Something's wrong and you're not telling me." Sarah looked at Draco, and her eyes began to water.  
  
"OH Draco!" She lunged at him and wrapped her arms around him, he fell back and sat there with Sarah held tightly in his arms, and he in hers. "i don't wanna go through with this!" She cried into his black robe. Draco tilted her head up.  
  
"Why? You're the Grand Neice of The Dark Lord, and he has asked you to preform a task for him. you should be honored and willing to do it." He smiled at her.  
  
"Draco if you only knew!"  
  
"knew what Sarah? You don't ever talk to me!" Sarah turned away, her hands folded in her lap. "Sorry I yelled." Draco said removing a hand from Sarah's shoulder and running it through his blond hair.  
  
"It's alright...I wouldn't blame you..." Her voice was soft and quiet. "I barely ever talk to people...other than Ray and Evie...plus my American friend Riley, who's a muggle." Draco was taken aback when he hear Sarah mention that she had a muggle friend.  
  
"Sarah, your purpose in life has been to serve for the Dark Lord." Sarah shook her head no.  
  
"No Draco, you're wrong...I've spent my whole life training to kill, training to be the succsesor of Voldemort." Draco didn't wince unlike most. "Why do you think I'm so pale? I've never been outside for more than an hour I've been to busy training with American Death Eaters." She looked up at Draco gloom in her eyes.  
  
"I had no idea Sarah." Draco said softly as he pulled her close to him. He inhaled her sweet perfume and ran his fingers through her black hair. "i only knew you were here to kill Potter, not become The Dark Lord's succsesor as well." Draco murmmered.  
  
"Yep, and I still don't know who I have to marry...I'm betroved to whom ever my uncle chooses." Draco smiled.  
  
"And you know what Sarah?" Draco asked. "That boy your to marry, will probally be me." Sarah looked up at him.  
  
"Well at least it's you than anyone else here. I was begining to worry I'd have to marry Blaise." She smiled, a simple joke. Draco smiled too, and he huged her tighter. "Draco?"  
  
"Yes?" he murmmered into her hair.  
  
"Take me on a broom ride." she said as she looked at him, with pure egarness in her eyes. Draco smiled at her.  
  
"Wait here." he got up and ran to his room. Sarah stood up and brushed the front of her white gown and sighed. She whatched the steps waiting for Draco to apper, and he did after a good 3 minuets with his broom in hand. Sarah smiled and waited for Draco at the exit, there she took his hand and they made thier way to the Great Hall.  
  
When the coast was clear outside, Draco mounted his broom and Sarah climed on infront of him, both of her legs on the same side of the broom. "Ready?" Draco asked his breath visable in the air. Sarah nodded yes, and Draco kicked off from the ground and into the air. Sarah wrapped her arms around Draco as they flew over the lake.  
  
"Thank you." She said.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For taking me on this broom ride."Sarah said plainly.  
  
"For you, I can do anything." Draco whispered in her ear, then he stopped the broom and they hovered there and looked at each other. Draco took Sarah's face in his hands and leaned her to him for a kiss, while Sarah pulled him closer at the same time. They sat their kissing and a heat rose through Sarah's body, heat rose through Draco's as well. Draco steered the broom to the Forrbiden Forest and landed. When he was off he led Sarah to the very edge of it. There he pinned her to a tree and kissed her tenderly. when he broke from the kiss he smiled. "We don't want to get caught snooging up in the air." Sarah giggled and she pushed him into the woods, kissing him as well. They stood in the forest showing their passion in the kisses they shared. Draco had sudden urges to strip Sarah of her cloths, but thought better of it and showed her respect by not doing so. "We have got to get back." Sarah said after about 15 minuets of kissing almost nonstop with Draco. he kissed her again.  
  
"Aww I don't wanna!" Kisses again. Sarah pushed him away.  
  
"If you want to make out with me sooo bad." She smirked "Then meet me at Moaning Myrtle's bathroom Sunday after your practice." She smiled. "I'm going to take you to the Chamber." Draco's eyes went wide. All his live he had wanted to go into the Chamber and tomarrow he would.  
  
"Alright then." Draco smiled and mounted his broom. "Get on." Sarah smirked again and got on, when she was ready she kissed Draco, when she pulled away she stopped, their noses touching.  
  
"Fly me away." She murmmered. Draco kissed her back and kicked off from the ground.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
this chapter is over with!!!! Sorry It's sooo long....i wanted more fluff and the only way i could do that was putting all of it into this chapter. The next chapter is very sexual tho. Hermione will experience pain in chapter 10 or 11--haven't decided yet.-- but read and find out!!! 


	10. All's fair in Love and War

**I do not own hp but as we all know jk does!  
  
Note, this chapter may get a little intamint, frisky, and or sexual...sorry, but if you don't like that kinda stuff then don't read this chapter, but you might miss out on the quidditch match!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 10  
  
All's Fair in love and War.  
  
Sarah woke up laying dead smack next to Draco, still in her gown and he still in his robes. She sat up and sighed. 'Well at least nothing happened.' She thought to herself. She smiled as she looked at Draco's sleeping form. His blond hair was not kept neat, it was accually shaggy, and his breathing was slow and constant. She continued to smile. 'He looks like a baby...well almost, cept cuter' Draco rolled over to his back and his eyes slowly opened.  
  
"Sarah?" he murmmered his voice practically slurred. Sarah nodded her head, and smiled.  
  
"Yep, just go back to sleep." She stroked her hand through his hair, and he moaned in delight.  
  
"love you..." And his eyes closed.  
  
"I love you too." Sarah leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead. After the kiss Draco fell back to sleep with a smile plastered on his face.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Ron handed Evie a blue rose, as he looked into her deep green eyes. the crisp winter wind flying her hair in all directions, even in her face. suddenly Ron cuaght himself blushing, Evie laughed. "Why in the name of Anubis are you looking at me like that?" Evie asked, as she smelled the rose.  
  
"It just...oh nothing." He turned even redder.  
  
"Oh please I know you Ronald Weasley, and you're thinking of something and just don't know how to say it...Am I right?" She stepped closer to him, a huge smirk across her lips. Ron stepped back  
  
"Err, uh, yeah you're right..."  
  
"Of course I'm right, my name Is Evie Leigh Falcon." She stood there hands on her hips trying to look superior. Ron smiled and hugged her.  
  
"Of course you are."  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Ray put his hands on Ginny's hips. 'Good thing Ginny is more easy going than the other girls because I can't handel another slap' he thought to himself.  
  
"Ray, when are you going to fulfill my dreams?" Ginny asked him  
  
Ray suddenly smiled so wide that he can jump up and down.  
  
"Any time you want! Just as long as Ron doesn't know about it."  
  
"But Ron is going to be in it too, and so is Evie! Were all going to do it together!" Ginny glowed. Now something was wrong.  
  
"Err...Ginny, I don't think that'll work." He said uncertain if Ginny was straight or not.  
  
"But I think they should be in on the fun." Ginny said sadly. Now Ray didn't wan't to mess this one up like he did with Riley and the other girls.  
  
"Well, if you say so Ginny."  
  
"Great! So do you think the summer or winter would be the best time to go?" she concluded. WAIT! Summer? Winter? What does that have to do with...well..yeah.  
  
"Ginny, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Rome silly! I told you at the ball that my dream was to go to Rome and you said you'd take me there one day."  
  
Ray sighed with delight. Even though it wasn't what he really wanted, he knew that Ginny was fine.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Harry and Hermione sat in the common room together, alone, Harry trying to teach Hermione how to really play wizard Chess. Hermione moved her hand to move a peice and Harry grabbed her wrist and lead her to a different peice to move. They slowly looked into each others eyes and noticed what they were doing, then they quickly snapped their hands back to each other. It was really awkward from then on. Every now and then the same thing happened and even one time when Hermione got checkmate the two jumped up and was just about to hug each other but thought better of it. Harry and Hermione just couldn't make up their minds if they were just friends or more.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Sarah led Draco down to the halway with Moaning Mrytle's BAthroom. Draco stopped at the door. "i'll wait." Sarah cocked an eye brow.  
  
"It's in here you dork!" Draco jumped  
  
"Oh sorry, didn't know." Sarah smiled, and pushed open the door. When they ealked in They tried to stay as quite as possible, hoping to to atract attention to themselfs with Myrtle. they walked over to the Sink, Sarah said open in parsletoung and the sink glowed a bright white color, and began to spin around, the dissolved in to the ground Draco leaned over the edge and looked down into the tunnle.  
  
"Oh come on Draco, You aren't scared are ya?"  
  
No."  
  
"Then jump!" Sarah said as she tickled his sides. he jumped up and fell down into darkness, Sarah following behinde him. "WEEEEEE!" Sarah shouted as she slid down through the tunnle. Draco's was screaming in fear of his life.  
  
"Bloody Hell I'm going to Fucking Die!!!" He shouted. SArah laughed.  
  
"Don't count on it! The worst hat will happen is you land in a pile of bones!"  
  
"what?!" Too late Draco had fallen out of the tunnle and landed next to the pile of bones.Draco sniggered. "Ha! Sarah I didn't fall into a pile of bones. Sarah flew out of the tunnle and hit Draco who fell back into the pile. Sarah stood up a huge grin on her face.  
  
"Yes you did." Draco got up and glared at her.  
  
"No, Sarah you hit me and I fell."  
  
Sarah waved a hand. "Pish posh! I would never hit you." Draco whiped his pants and walked up to Sarah.  
  
"Well, where to" he asked  
  
"Follow me." Sarah said, and she led him down that fatefull passageway to the main chamber. Draco followed her and when he came upon the large head of Salazar He froze. "Hey, come on. It's even better up close." She took his hand and took him up to the statue. Draco reached out his hand to tough it, but Sarah stopped him. "Don't, I don't know if there's a curse on it or something."  
  
"Please if potter could touch it, then so can I." Sarah shrugged her shoulders, and let Draco touch the staue. She whatched his hands trail the engravings, and she reached out her hand to touch his right hand. "Sarah, this is amazing...I guess I'll have to take you on a date somehow." Sarah smiled.  
  
"Yes I know exactly how to please a man." Draco turned around and smirked.  
  
"Oh you do, do you?" Sarah nodded her head yes, and Draco wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Yes I do." She said, and Draco kissed her.  
  
((ok yall it's getting a little sexual from this part on, so if you don't wanna you don't have to read.))  
  
Sarah kissed him back, and her hands moved to his shouders and she pulled his robe off. Draco's hands made their way up her back, and he slipped off her robe. While Draco's hands moved up and down Sarah's back, Sarah's own hands were undoing the buttons on his shirt, and they continued to kiss. Draco pulled his lips away from her's. "Well Sarah, if you know how to please a man so well, prove it." The words 'prove it' rang through Sarah's ears, and she smirked.  
  
"Fine then." She took her hands and placed them on the back of Draco's neck and pulled him to her, and she kissed him passionitly. She took her hands away from him, and still kissing him undid her buttons showing a white satin bra. Draco stopped kissing her and looked at her and looked down at her breast. They weren't the fullest, she was pettite, and she wore a size 32b. "What are you looking at?" Sarah asked. Draco shook his head lost in words. He was used to women giving themselfs to him, but this was different, he accualy wanted what was about to happen. It just wasn't a one night thing with some girl he didn't even know, it was different.  
  
"Oh nothing." His arms were still some what around her. 'This is too much...I've never felt like this before.' he thought to himself, heat rose through his body, and his breathing became heavy. Sarah looked at him curious and concerned.  
  
"Draco, we don't have to if you don't want to." Draco shook his head.  
  
"No Sarah, I'm fine." He smiled and looked into her purple eyes, and he kissed her and finished doing her buttons and pulled off her shirt. As his hands carresed her pale bare skin Sarah shivered. Draco took out his wand and conjured a blanket on the floor and gently pushed Sarah down to it.  
  
--------------------------  
  
"AND WELCOME TO THE FIRST QUIDDITICH GAME OF THE SEASON, GYRFFINDOR vrs. SLYTHERIN." Shouted Lee-Jordan's little brother, a 5th year named Jason. Everybody in the croud cheered and shouted, and Sarah who had just made the quidditich team, and being the first girl ever to be on it was nervous- she had made keeper. Draco stood next to her and held her hand, he had been named captin. He cocked his head down and whispered in her ear. "nervous?"  
  
"Yes." Sarah shook her head feverishly, she had know that Evie and Ray had made the Gryffindor Team and were both beaters. 'HA I'm so going to send a bludger flying in your face!' Evie's words rang through Sarah's ears and she took in a deep breath. She was squeezing Draco's hand so hard he was complaining she would break all his fingers, and if that happened then he wouldn't catch the snitch. It was only a week before the students were to leave for Christmas, everyone was hyper.  
  
The stadium doors opened and the Slytherin Team walked out onto the feild, meeting in the middle with Madame Hootch and the Gryffindor Team. "Now I want a Fair game...FROM all of you." She glanced at Draco. "Captins, shake hands." Draco reaced out his hand and Harry his. They shook hands for a split second then let go, in fear of getting a disease from the other. Sarah waved to Evie and Ray, the mounted her broom. Talk was cheep and people had been saying that Sarah was probally one of the best flyers next to Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy. Quite the contrary Sarah had just really, I mean really learned to fly a broom. But when she was in America, the death eaters let her play Rec. Soccer as a goalie. "Alright players mount your brooms...is Miss Riddle the only one with sence today? Mount your brooms!" Everyone mounted their brooms and waited for the whistle and the release of the snitch and the quaffle. Madame Hootch opened the large case and release the two black bludgers, then the snitch. When she picked up the quaffle she trew it high into the air and blew her whistle. Every player kicked off from the ground and went to their position. Sarah zoomed to the goal posts, and Ron flew to his side. Sarah glaned up everynow and then to look at Harry and Draco, this about cost her 10 points. "AND SLYTHERIN KEEPER SARAH RIDDLE MAKES QUITE THE SAVE. SHE PASSES THE QUAFFLE TO BLAISE ZABANI AND HE TAKES IT DOWN THE FEILD. GRYFFINDOR BEATER RAY FALCON WHACKS THE BLUDGER AND SENDS IT STRAIT TO BALISE. RAY I HOPE THAT BLUDGER HITS HIM!!!!!" Jason was just like his brother, when ever he comented a game he got glares from Proffessor McGondagall. "SORRY PROFFSSOR. OK, THE BLUDGER MISSES ZABANI, HE PASSES TO 3RD YEAR CHASER MALCOM NEWBURG, BUT IS INTERSECEPTED BY GRYFFINDOR CHASER KYLA HOLDER. SHE TAKES IT DOWN AND YES A POINT FOR GRYFFINDOR!!!!" Sarah had made a great effort to save that, the quaffle had barley slipped past the tip of her fingers. She banged her fist down to her broom, and looked up furry written in her face. Sara called for Blaise to switch places with her, he wasn't getting any where and neither was she. "SLYTHERIN KEEPER SARAH RIDDLE AND CHASER BLAISE ZABANI ARE SWITCHING POSTIIONS, I SAY GOOD CALL, NOW GRYFFINDOR CAN SCORE EVEN MORE."  
  
"Jason!" Proffessor McGondagall gritted her teeth at him.  
  
"QUITE SORRY PROFFESSOR, HOPE THIS DOESN'T EFFECT MY GRADES...SHESH THERE BAD ENOUGH." Some kids in the croud laughed at his joke. "OH GOD, BEATER EVIE FALCON HITS A BLUDGER SENDING IT TO DRACO MALFOY WHO GETS HIT WITH IT. SARAH RIDDLE NOW HAS POSSISON OF THE QUAFFLE, SHE TAKES IT DOWN, DIVES PAST A CHASER OF THE GRYFFINDOR TEAM FLYS BACK UP SWERVES PAST ANOTHER AND SHOOTS! TEN POINTS TO SLYTHERIN!" The slytherin croud cheer, as loud as they could. Ron noddes to Sarah. "Not bad!" he shouted to her, as he threw the quaffle to Kyla. "KYLA HOLDER TAKES THE QUAFFLE DOWN TO- WAIT IS THAT THE SNITCH?" Everyone looked up to see Harry dive down to the ground DRaco following behind him, they both shot up and, and where neck at neck. Harry reached his hand forward, and Draco tryied to knock it away with out Madame Hootch's seeing. Harry glared at Draco. "That's an illegal offesnce!"  
  
"Oh please Potter, does it look like I care?" Harry didn't look at him, but kept his eye on the snitch which had just dove down. Hary jerked his broom to follow and Draco followed behind gaining speed. "GRYFFONDOR WINS! 160 TO 10!!! GOOD GAME SLYTHERIN, BUT GRYFFONDOR WON!!!"  
  
"JASON! IF YOU GET BEAT UP IT'S YOUR FAULT!"  
  
"YES, SORRY PROFFESSOR." The Gryffindor team flew around the feild thier hands shooting up in the air. Draco flew down to Sarah his eyes wide.  
  
"Sarah, I had no idea you could get past a whole attack of chasers, and still score." Sarah nodded her head as they hoverd down to the ground. When I wanted to get away from training, i had to dodge Death Eaters that were trying to stop me." She smiled. "Why? Do you want me to play chaser more often?" Draco nodded his head feverently, and Blaise met them in the Locker room.  
  
"Sarah, that was fucking brilliant! I think you should stay as chaser!"  
  
"She is." Draco said, looking at Blaise who had his arm around Sarah.  
  
"Well thankyou Blaise." She stepped away from him. "I'm really tired...I think I'm gonna go and take a nap." She kissed Draco on the cheeck and walked out. Draco stepped forward to Blaise.  
  
"Stay away from Sarah, she's mine, not yours." Draco sneered dangerously to Blaise. Blaise stepped back and looked at Draco's retreating form that was headed to the castle.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Blaise stormed back to the Slytherin Common Room in rage. " ' Stay away from Sarah...' Oh boo-hoo Draco, you're just jealous." Blaise snorted to himself mocking Draco. Pansy who was walking to Blaise stopped him.  
  
"Hey Blaise, have you noticed something different about Draco?"  
  
"No, why did he finally tell you how much he hates you?" Pasny turned red.  
  
"NO! But the point is, he keeps hanging around with that fucking bitch."  
  
"Who, the Heiress of Slytherin...The one girl you should adore and wish to be."  
  
"Wha-" Blaise cut her off  
  
"Because she's smarter, drop dead sexy and has that mysterious aura around her..." He smirked . "Unlike you." Pansy looked outraged by his coments.  
  
"Why you little!" Her fists clenched up into balls, and she got ready to hit him.  
  
" Tisk, tisk, tisk...Oh dear Pansy, resorting to violence are we? Now, you should really take out your agressions on a punching bag...Mmmm, like that mudblood Granger." A grin cracked across Pansy's face.  
  
"Yes, I do think that would be a sweet thing to do, anything else?" Blaise nodded his head.  
  
"Yes, I seriously thinkg you should give up on Draco, it's been what 7 years, and he hasn't even looked at you in a loving way, but I have heard that Crabble has an ifatuation for you."  
  
Pansy rolled her eyes. "Yes I know that already." She massaged her temples, and turned around "See ya Blaise." She walked off  
  
"Bye Pansy." He chuckled to himself. 'She has no idea what she really wants...and what she wants to kill.' he thought to himslef. 'but no matter, I will make Sarah ditch Draco and be mine...She seems easy enough, I heard all American girls were.'  
  
The little voice in his headed started to talk back 'Oh no you don't, Draco would kill you!'  
  
'I don't give a fuck.'  
  
'is that all you care about? Taking Sarah Riddle somewhere private away from Draco, and fucking her?' the voice echoed back.  
  
'yes... And besides, I think she would enjoy it...' Blaise laughed at himslef and ignored the voice in his head, as he decided to take a detoure into the libary. As he walked into the libary a thought struck him. and he grinned evily.  
  
--------------------  
  
Sarah walked into her room which was sectioned off from all the others and dropped onto her bed. "Oh, my god! That game only lasted a good ten minuets!" She rolled over to her side, and looked out the window. "Total waist of time...And I swear to god, if Blaise touches me one more time-"  
  
"You'll what?" Draco walked in.  
  
"I'm going to rip out his spline and feed it to the threstals!"  
  
Draco laughed. "Sounds perfect. " He pulled up a strand of her straight black hair and kissed her forehead. Draco layed himself on the bed and drapped his arm over Sarah's waist, his chin resting ontop of her head. "What shampoo do you use? Your hair always smells like cocconuts!" He asked outloud unkowing untill Sarah gave him an answer.  
  
"Suave, Coconut...it's a muggle shampoo." Draco nodded his head.  
  
"oookay, did you know your perfume is practicaly plaster to my bed?"  
  
"No."  
  
"It is, everynight before I go to bed I can smell it...Smells like it's a muggle perfume."  
  
"That's because it is Dragon." Draco held up his head and looked at her face. Her eyes were closed, she was falling asleep...She was the first one to ever call him something other than Draco...Other than Pansy and her little name for Draco: Drakie Poo. It sent a shiver down his spine, a scary one.  
  
'Just think,' he thought to himself 'this Chistmas me and Sarah are going to spend it together, and our dark marks will be laied upon us.' he smiled at the thought, he rolled off the bed and walked over to Sarah's side, and he kissed her lightly on the lips, and walked out, softly closing the door behinde him.  
  
As he walked out he came across Pansy, who was red in the face. "Oh, hello Pansy, are you going home for Chirstmass?"  
  
"no." was all she said.  
  
"Oh that's a shame...i'll send you a bag of chochlate frogs, make ya feel better." He smiled and walked past her and headed to the Libary. Pansy turned around and headed to Sarah's room. When Draco was out of sight she crept in and slamed the door shut, making Sarah jolt awake.  
  
"Good, God! Draco...Did you not see me trying to sleep?" she sat up and rubbed her eyes, and looked into her mirror. "PANSY?" she said shocked. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I have a message for you." She sneered  
  
"What?" Sarah asked as she walked over to her dresser and poured water into the basin fromteh pitcher.  
  
"Stay away from Draco." Sarah rolled her eyes and dabbed a white cloth into the water and washed her face.  
  
"Well that's going to be pretty hard, considering the fact I'm spending my Christmas at his house." Sarah said through the cloth.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are?"  
  
"Sarah Victoria Riddle, Heiress of Salazar Slytherin- one of the founding four...and the Grand Neice of Lord Voldemort!" She threw the cloth into the water, and saw Pansy flitch at the name of 'Voldemort' "And I warn you now Pansy Parkinson, temp me and you will be punished!" Pansy backed away, fear in her eyes. Sarah laughed. "Ha, you came in here to scare me away from Draco, and instead I scare you. Remember this day Pansy, you can't scare me, but I can scare you." Pansy's gaping face slaped shut and glared at Sarah.  
  
"I'm not scared of you, you whore!" She growled  
  
"A whore am I?" She walked closer to Pansy, and stopped about 5 feet away from her. "If I'm correct you're the one who practically rips her shirt off when you see Draco. Face it you would fuck every guy in this school just to get some from Draco...Ha, and you call me the whore." Pansy lunged at Sarah, and she jumped away. Sarah hissed in an ancient toung that Pansy couldn't understand but knew what the language was- Parsletoung. Nagini, Sarah's snake, slythered up to Sarah's side.  
  
Pansy' scream rung through the room, as she jolted up and ran out. "You little bitch! I'll get your mother fucking ass one of these days...SO HELP ME!" The door slamed shut and Pansy was gone.  
  
"Are you really going to let her talk to you like that?"  
  
"I figure why bother with her...do you not agree Nagini?" the snake nodded her head and left. "Where in the world is Videll!" Sarah asked herself frustrated, as she rummaged through her draws looking for noraml cloths that she would be wearing if she was on the beach right now. She found her cloths. A white, rather large, short sleeve shirt that read Tribal-Surf and slipped in on. she then looked for some pants. She grabbed a pair of black baggy sweatpants with three white stripes on the sides. She took the sleeves and rolled the up, then took the end of the shirt and tied it up, and slipped the knot under her shirt, put on her balck rainbow flip flops and walked out. When she reached her bedroom door she grabbed her yellow coat, slipped it on and walked out of the castle.  
  
----------------------  
  
Harry and the crew were sitting outside together, telling each other thier jokes and laughing. When Sarah walked out the crew smiled. "Hey, Sarah!" They shouted together, Sarah smiled and waved hi to them.  
  
"Oh, I have to tell Sarah something." Evie jumped out of Ron's warm arms and rushed to Sarah. "Sarah, I have to talk to you!" She whispered dangerously.  
  
"Yeah, what is it Evie?" Sarah turned to look at her friend.  
  
"I dont' think I want to do this anymore." Evie said in a paniky voice.  
  
"We have to." Sarah sighed. "When I get back from christamas break, we will exicute the plan. Though during that time try and isolate yourself, tell Ray to do the same. I leave tomarrow, so after two weeks Harry Potter will be six feet under." Evie nodded her head to Sarah's instructions and left. Just as Evie walked away, Harry ran up to her.  
  
"Hey Sarah, can I ask you something...or more like can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Yeah sure Harry what ya need?" Sarah asked turning to look at him  
  
"I would really like for you to find out if Herm likes me." Sarah grinned in an evil way.  
  
"Ooooh you like her." She teased.  
  
"No I don't" Harry's voice stuttered and his cheecks went red  
  
"Yes you do." Sarah winked. "Yeah don't worry about it, I'll talk to her." Harry sighed.  
  
"Oh thank you Sarah, you are the coolest Slytherin ever." Harry smiled and ran back to the group.  
  
------------------------------  
  
and so ends the chapter hope ya liked...sorry it's sooo short. 


	11. It's a Holly Jolly ChristmasUmm Not!

Don't own hp, jk does. :P  
  
Note:: this chapter is prolly more sexual than the last, I mean come on this is Sarah and Draco on Christmas Vacation, things might get frisky! Plus there's always Blaise and his nasty perverted thoughts.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Chapter 11  
  
It's a holly, jolly Christmas...Ummm, NOT!  
  
"Aww, I'll miss you guys!" Sarah told the group, as she hugged Ginny, then Hermione, and lastly Evie "And you three too." Sarah said as she gave Harry, Ron and Ray hugs.  
  
"Bye Sarah." Ray said  
  
"Yeah stay outta trouble." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Sure will." Sarah nodded her head and winked. She stood there in front of her friends in an ankle length black leather coat, with black leather gloves and a black French hat. Draco walked up and tapped her on the shoulder. He wore a normal black leather coat with black gloves, and his hair sleeked back like always.  
  
"Come on Sarah the train is getting ready to leave, and so are the carriages." Sarah nodded her head, and walked off, Draco glaring at the group behind her back.  
  
As the two walked outside to the carriages Draco wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "This Christmas is going to be amazing." Draco said, Sarah smiled  
  
"Really?" Sarah asked  
  
"Yes, my father is having his annual Christmas Ball." He held out his hand to help Sarah into their carriage, and he climbed in himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh Sarah, it's so wonderful to finally meet you!" Narcissa, Draco's mother smiled, her arms wide, awaiting a hug. Sarah smiled and gave Narcissa a friendly hug.  
  
"Oh hello Mrs. Malfoy, it's wonderful to meet you as well." Sarah said, as she broke away from the hug.  
  
"Sarah, Draco has told me so much about you." She told Sarah as she patted her back and led her to the carriage that would take them to the Malfoy Manor without being seen by muggles. Lucius walked up to Draco who stood there looking at his mother and Sarah walking to the carriage.  
  
"Draco."  
  
"Oh yes father?"  
  
"Miss. Riddle is a very beautiful, polite young girl. I'm very proud you have chosen a girl worthy of my guidelines." Lucius looked at his son, and Draco nodded his head. "Come, let's go."  
  
"Yes father." Draco said and walked over to the carriage. A man was loading, Sarah's and Draco's things into the trunk of the gray-gold trimmed carriage. Draco clambered in and sat next to Sarah across from his parents, Narcissa smiled the whole way home, and she never smiled. "Mother, I must say this is the longest time I have ever seen you smile in all my life." Draco teased his mother.  
  
Narcissa smiled. "Oh stop Draco, don't tease your poor old mother."  
  
"Mrs., Malfoy, you call yourself old?" Sarah asked. "Ha, you look much younger than you may think." Narcissa smiled wider.  
  
"Why thank you Sarah." Narcissa pulled out an old leather book, and started to read. Lucius was already reading a black book with large silver letters in a foreign language. Sarah looked around.  
  
'Oh gosh, why did I come? I feel so weird here; they're so civil, and proper. I feel so out of place, not to mention the fact I'm American!' Sarah yelled to herself in her thoughts. The ride lasted the whole day until sunset. But all was not lost for Sarah; she had pulled out a piece of parchment and a muggle pen and drew a tic-tac-toe grid. "Hey Draco, wanna play?" Draco looked at the paper and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Sure, what do I do?" Draco asked, Lucius had looked up from his book.  
  
"It's, oh never mind" She sighed. Draco shrugged and looked at the paper.  
  
"Oh, I know what you're playing." Draco whispered to himself, he reached over to Sarah's hand and took the pen gently and marked an 'X' in the center square. Sarah smiled and the game began.  
  
When they had climbed out of the carriage, Narcissa asked Sarah a question. "Sarah, what was that game you and my son were playing?"  
  
"Oh Tic-tac-toe, it's a muggle game, but it's now becoming popular in America among the wizarding world." Narcissa nodded her smile gone. Draco looked at her and pulled her back away from his parents.  
  
"Sarah, my parents aren't the greatest when it comes to the topic of muggles." Sarah nodded her head and walked inside with Draco. "It's about dinner time, let's get washed up and go eat, I'll show you to your room."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The days dragged by slowly, and it was finally December 23- the night of the Malfoy's Christmas Ball. Sarah was in her room playing with her hair and going through her "Dance Spirit" magazines to find hair styles. Draco was in the room playing solitaire with a set of Sarah's cards. Narcissa walked into the room her smudged look on her face. "Draco, you need a haircut, and we need to go out and get your robes, I'm leaving at noon. Sarah do you need anything?" Sarah nodded her head.  
  
"No Mrs. Malfoy, but if you would like I can save you the time, and I can cut Draco's hair. Do you just want a trim, or a total new hair do?" Narcissa looked at Sarah and a smile cracked.  
  
"Yes, that would be a wonderful idea, just a trim- that's all." Sarah nodded her head.  
  
"Okay, come on Draco let's go wash your hair so I can get it done." Draco looked up from his game, and nodded his head.  
  
"Thank you Sarah, please get it done before noon." Narcissa walked out, and closed the door.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy." Sarah walked over to her trunk and started to look through it; she pulled out a large rectangle box and opened it. Inside was a silver pair of hair-cutting scissors and a black hair comb. She closed the box and walked over to her dresser and grabbed a bottle of hair gel. "Okay Draco, lets go." When she walked in Draco had already filled up the tub, which was almost the size if a small pool, with water. The bathroom smelled of lavender and roses, and Draco was sitting on the stairs his shirt, and pants off. He sat in the water in only his briefs. Sarah smirked at him and set the box and gel on the floor next to the edge of the water. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Waiting for you." Draco said.  
  
"What, you're waiting for me to take off my cloths and climb in?" Sarah put her hands on her hips.  
  
'Well....yeah maybe." Draco smirked. Sarah sighed and walked over to the sink and grabbed two bottles.  
  
"Suave-"  
  
"Cocoanut?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yep." Sarah smiled; she set them down next to the cutting stuff, and took out her wand. In the blink of an eye she was in a bikini- the top was white with a red tie, and the bottoms were low and red. "Okay Draco, This all you're gonna see." She smirked and walked into the tub. She swam up to him and kissed him, then started to back stoke away from him.  
  
'Oh...Sarah, I'm gonna get you!" Draco sneered as he started to swim to after her. Sarah stopped and let him catch her, and from behind his back she took a large cup and dumped it over his head.  
  
"Alright Draco, let's get your hair washed." Draco frowned at her.  
  
"Can't we do something more fun?" Draco asked as he tried to untie the back of her bathing suit.  
  
"Oh no..." She smiled evilly. "Maybe later." She smirked, and winked. Draco lunged at her and fell in front of her his head going under the water. "Stupid." Draco heard Sarah and his head popped up out of the water.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"I said, 'come on stupid let me do your hair.'." Draco nodded his head and turned around to let her wash his hair. She took some of the shampoo and dumped it into her hand, and massaged it into his hair.  
  
"That feels good." Draco said as Sarah ran her fingers through Draco's hair with the conditioner, and rinsed it out.  
  
"Oh shut up, you little pervert." Sarah teased. "Alright you're done." She slipped out of the water and dried herself off and in the blink of and eye she was in her cloths, black skirt, white button down shirt, and not her bathing suit. Her hair was still damp and in a wet ponytail, as she took out the scissors and started to section off his hair and trim it.  
  
When she was done with his hair she blow dried it and started to sleek it back for him, but he stopped her. His hair was neatly shaggy and he liked it the way it was. His hair frayed around his head and he thought it was different. "I'll see what my mother thinks about it." Draco said as he looked in the mirror.  
  
"Alright." Sarah took the blow drier and dried her hair in under 15 minuets. She then took her wand to her hair and it went into two French braids one on each side of her head. She looked in the mirror and grabbed her black cloak, Draco helped her slip it over her shoulders and they walked out the door, and headed down stairs, to meet Narcissa.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Back at Hogwarts Harry and Hermione had become isolated from one another. Ray and Ginny were always cuddling on the sofa next to the fire and Ron and Evie were always taking walks outside in the snow. But lately all students were forbidden to venture outside. A mass blizzard was constantly roaring through the grounds making trees fall; a tree branch even fell off and crashed into Green House 3. Professor Sprout barley made it out alive, but she did need stitches on her eyebrow for a glass shard cut her, and the tree branch even landed right beside her!  
  
Harry and the group were sitting around the fire eating little desert treats that Dobby had brought and talking of Professor Sprout. "I hope she feels better real soon." Hermione said as she picked out a pumpkin pastry.  
  
"Yeah me too, she was a really good teacher, in America we didn't have Herbology." Evie said, her head resting on Ron's lap, who's fingers combed through her hair.  
  
"I guess I could care, but I'm not real sure... I was failing that class anyway." Ron said as he looked down at Evie.  
  
"You know now that I think of it, I wonder what Sarah is doing..." Ray said to himself, Harry and Hermione looked up from their chess match. Evie sat up from Ron's lap.  
  
"I got a letter from her this morning, she said she was having a good time, that The Malfoy's are just a little weird and that there is going to be a ball the 23 which she is to attend." Evie said  
  
"That's tonight." Harry said  
  
"I know." Evie replied  
  
"Sarah likes dancing it's one of her hobbies. She used to tap dance a lot back home but I haven't seen her touch her taps in the longest time." Ray added. "Sarah could ballroom dance, do Pointe, hip hop, modern...anything you just name it and she could do it." Ray nodded his head looking in the fire. "But she's had no time to do what she wants ever since -" Evie jabbed him in the arm.  
  
"Shut up Ray!" she said through clenched teeth, Ray nodded his head feverently, and went back to cuddling with Ginny, who pulled away and sat in front of Harry.  
  
"Harry, I owe you a story." Harry remembered she was to tell him of the myth.  
  
"Yeah..." Everyone gathered a close circle around Ginny.  
  
"Supposedly when you were born- now remember Harry this story probably isn't even true." Harry nodded his head. "Now when you were born, you were believed to have a-a- a twin sister. When you parents were killed she disappeared. No one really knew for sure if the Potter's even had twins, but rumors did account for them having two children, one fully normal- no defect, your twin however was possibly allergic to the sunlight. So she would have always been inside in a dark room where no sun light would be able to reach her. My guess is that Sarah's not your twin, because she isn't allergic to sunlight." Ginny ended.  
  
"Yes she is." Evie said. "That's why she's so pale, in America the sun shines a lot brighter there than it does here, Sarah had to stay inside the school, and if she wanted to go out she had to put a slave on her skin, that or wear a hat, to cover the light from her face. She would burn real bad." Evie chuckled. "I remember one time, Sarah got fed up with staying inside so she walked outside without preparing herself, and ran to the beach. She jumped in with her cloths on and swam out to sea, of course the teacher came and got her before she killed herself, but you know how it is."  
  
Everyone looked at Harry then back at Evie "Are you telling the truth Evie?" Hermione asked just to be sure.  
  
"Yes, haven't you noticed that when Sarah goes outside she's either wearing gloves or a big hat to shade her face?" Evie answered. "Besides her allergy is all not that bad now, she's getting over it; the worst that will happen to her now is that she will be server sunburn." Hermione nodded her head indicating that she understood.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The sun was blazing over Diagon Ally's streets; Sarah was constantly shielding her eyes. Narcissa pulled them over to a shop and ushered them inside. "Alright you two buy your things and I'll be back." Draco and Sarah nodded their heads, and began to look for their things. Sarah's skin was starting to sting, so she looked for a bathroom and rushed over to it. She closed the door behind her and set her purse on the sink. Sarah began to look through it franticly, when she found her sunscreen she applied it to her face, the back of her neck, even her hands and whatever part of her legs that were showing. She closed the cap and walked out of the bathroom over to a section called 'EXTRAS' there she found lots of little beads and other things. She grabbed a few packages of pear beads, a few little irons- on black flowers, and a silver tiara with diamonds and rubies encrusted with it. The tiara had three half circles in the center, two at the base next to each other and the third on top of the two in the center. The gems alternated diamond ruby, diamond, ruby, diamond, and so on. But in the center of each half circle there was a diamond shaped emerald. Sarah looked at it pleased, grabbed some red satin and walked off. Draco was already done buying his things, when he saw what Sarah had he laughed. "Don't tell me you're making you dress."  
  
"No, just fixing the one I already have." Sarah shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Are you sure you can get all of that done in one night?" He asked disbelieving Sarah, who was looking at thread and needles and grabbing random colors that she needed.  
  
"Yeah...A good hour or two and I'll be done, with magic of course."  
  
"So what exactly are you doing to it?" Draco asked looking at the red satin  
  
"Get rid of the green trim and put the red in it's place. I might just cut out stars from the green and put them in little spots." Sarah placed her things up on the counter next to Draco's.  
  
The clerk had just finished with their things when Narcissa walked in with a small bag that read: "Lady Kirkland's Jewels" Draco eyed the bad with a smirk and sent a message of 'thanks mum' to Narcissa, who smiled at him. Narcissa walked over to Draco. "Here's your money back dear." She handed him the bag and he took it from her politely, thanking her.  
  
"Thank you mother." Draco told her, she nodded her head and walked out. Draco reached for his and Sarah's bags, but Sarah intervened and grabbed her own.  
  
"I'll carry it thank you." She said clutching the bag.  
  
"Ok." Draco took his bag and let Sarah carry hers and they headed back to the Malfoy Manor.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Evie walked with Ron outside and they made their way to the lake to sit at the edge, this way they could watch the sun set over the snow covered ground and the nearly frozen lake. Evie and Ron sat close to each other, sharing their body heat with one another. Ron's arm was draped over her shoulder, and his fingers played with her hair that rested on her shoulder. Evie looked at Ron and then at the sky, the third time she looked at him, he was looking at her. By some force they seemed to be pushed to each other and they shared a passionate kiss. Evie smiled at him when it ended, and she fell back creating a snow angel, Ron looked back at her make the angel. "That's pretty, but-" He shifted himself to have his face propped over her face. "It's not as beautiful as you are Evie..." He kissed her again. "I love you," Evie smiled and went red. "Your the first girl other than my mother and sister, whom I love dearly...I want to be with you always." He reached over to grab a pinch of snow, and sat up straight, Evie sat up too, she was lost in words. "You know I've spent almost every night with Herm in the Common Room since the Halloween Ball learning this spell." He placed the snow in a tiny circle in his palm, and took out his wand. Evie watched him closely. "Encarta Amax" The snow formed into a silver ring with a fair sized diamond in the center of a snowflake of other diamonds that surrounded it. Evie gasped.  
  
"Ron...it's-it's beautiful!" she murmured for him to hear.  
  
"Just like you." Ron smiled at her and he took her hand and slipped the ring onto her finger. "This is my promise ring to you..."  
  
"And what's your promise?" Evie asked with a smile.  
  
"That I will always love you- Evie Falcon." Ron gripped her face with both his hands and pulled her in for a kiss, which lasted until the last ray of sun pierced the sky.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Back up in the common room Harry and Hermione were deep in thought thinking. "Hermione?" Harry started. Hermione looked up at him.  
  
"Yes Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Do you ever think of me more than a friend?" Harry couldn't believe what he just asked. Hermione thought  
  
"Yeah I guess I've always thought of you as my protector, my big brother." Hermione said looking in the fire just like Harry.  
  
"Oh." Harry said  
  
-----herm's pov----  
  
"Do you ever think of me more than a friend?" Harry had just asked me the most awkward question I ever heard.  
  
"Yeah I guess I've always thought of you as my protector, my big brother." Who was I kidding? I wanted to tell him that I loved him with all my heart and that I would even die for him by the hands of Voldemort if it meant letting him know my love for him. But all Harry had to say was  
  
"Oh" I can't stand that...his one word vocabulary, it really pisses me off. I sighed and Harry got up walked over to the sofa where I was sitting and looked me in the eye.  
  
"Hermione...I- I just wanted to let you know, that, that- I think of you as my sister and I have to protect you. Ron has a sister, I don't, and well you're the closest thing I have to one, and well Herm all I have to say is thank you" I couldn't believe what he just said. All I was, was his 'little sister?!' But then Harry did something strange: He brushed away my bangs and kissed my forehead. I was frozen, my eyes surely went wide, my heart skipped a beat, and I had the urge to get him before he went all the way the stairs (which he was ascending at the moment) and kiss him back, but I didn't  
  
----End pov----  
  
"Well night Herm' "Harry said as he walked up the stairs. He couldn't believe himself what he had just done. Harry walked into his dormitory he thought he'd get some rest early and sleep late, this way he could avoid Hermione tomorrow.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
But back at Malfoy Manor the ball had already begun and Sarah was dressed in her newly made gown. The same as it was before but with red trim instead and there was no ribbon around her waist this time. She had spent most of the time dancing with Draco, and Blaise. It seemed the two were almost fighting over her, and she wished they would stop, it was really bothering her. "Draco." Blaise cut into Sarah, and Draco's dance.  
  
"Blaise" Draco said with loath.  
  
"May I have the honor of dancing with Sarah?" Draco looked at Blaise, hatred in his eyes. Sarah looked at the two and rolled her eyes.  
  
"I have no problem dancing with you...and neither does Draco, right Draco?" Sarah glared at him, Draco nodded and let go of Sarah. Sarah walked over to Blaise, and began to dance with him.  
  
"I don't know how you can stand having him hover over you like that." Blaise said to Sarah as they danced.  
  
"He doesn't hover over me, he gives me my space, and I give him his." Blaise rolled his eyes.  
  
"Sarah come on, don't you want a real man, one who won't be over protective, and so possessive." Blaise looked down at Sarah, he was a full head taller, and he smiled. "Don't you want some one like me?" He whispered dangerously in her ear. Sarah froze, as his grip on her hand became tighter, and as she was pulled closer to him.  
  
"Blaise I swear if you touch me in any way I will curse you in front of everyone in this Hall." She sneered back at him. Blaise just smiled.  
  
"Then we'll have to fix that." He put his wand to her back and told her to walk up to her room, and that he would follow behind her. Sarah listened her voice muted by a spell and she ascended up he stairs Blaise behind her.  
  
Draco looked around from the punch bowel and saw Sarah leading the way up stairs with Blaise behind her...his wand jabbing her back. Draco became furious and he got up and he stealthy made his way over to the stairs, and followed behind them. Sarah stopped at her door and pulled out a key, and unlocked it. Blaise grabbed her arm and he shoved the door open. Draco stood behind a corner and watched Blaise thrust Sarah into the room. Blaise shut the door and locked it, just as Draco made an attempt to chase him down. Draco's eyes went wide- his beloved Sarah was in trouble...  
  
----Sarah's pov----  
  
Blaise thrust me into my room, and shut it quickly, locking the door. I looked at him, and he took off the spell that kept me quiet. As soon as he did I screamed. "YOU LITTLE BASTARD!!!" I was furious, and sadly my room was sound proof like all the others in the house. Blaise just rolled his eyes and advanced on me. He threw me to my bed and pinned me down, I screamed for help praying that I my voice could be heard, but Blaise intercepted and kissed me hard and forceful. I struggled to get out of his grasp, and pull my lips from his. Blaise's tong searched my mouth, I was disgusted by him. His and slid to my back and it searched for the zipper. I tried to wriggle free from his kiss and from him period. I was able to get my knee loose, I kicked him in the groin and he rolled over in pain. I jumped off the bed and went for my door. Blaise jumped up and jumped on me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I was fed up so I thought I might as well play along. "Alright fine Blaise, I give in." Blaise set me down.  
  
"Well it's about damn time." He panted, and I walked over to him and undid the buttons on his shirt.  
  
"You're right I need a real man, not some fool." Blaise the idiot was fooled. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me.  
  
"Yes you do." He smirked, and he started to kiss my neck. I hated it; I hated the fact that I was wrapped in his arms. He didn't notice it but I placed my hands on his back and my hand stealthily pulled his wand out from his back pocket, and I jabbed him with it.  
  
"Get your damn hands off of me..." I whispered dangerously to him. He backed off and I pointed his wand at him. Just then Draco pounded through the door and he threw a ring of about three keys to the floor.  
  
----End pov----  
  
Draco undid the lock to the door and flung it open and he saw Sarah pointing a wand at Blaise. He threw the keys down to the floor and ran to Blaise knocking him over.  
  
"You dirty bastard!" Draco pinned him to the floor. "Sarah shut the door I don't want anyone to hear me kill this Jack Ass." Sarah smiled and did as she was told. When she turned around they were rolling on the floor. Blaise had managed to throw Draco off of him, and now Blaise advanced on Draco. Sarah's eyes went wide and she ran as fast as she could and jumped in front of Blaise, and looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"Don't you dare touch him?" She sneered; Draco got up and looked at Blaise. Blaise knocked Sarah's arms and grabbed his wand from her.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" Blaise shouted at Sarah and she stiffened and fell down to the floor. Draco was furious, he pulled out his wand and they aimed their's one at the other. Blaise made the first move-Expeliarmus. Once Draco lost his wand, Blaise knocked him out with his fist. Blaise brushed some hair from his eyes, and he looked over at Sarah's stiff figure and he smirked. "It wouldn't hurt." He said to himself and he went over to Sarah. He took the charm off of her and she jumped up. And before she could say anything Blaise murmured. "Imperious" Sarah stood frozen and looked at him. "Tie Draco up Sarah." Sarah nodded her head and tied Draco up at the wrists and at the ankles. When she was done Blaise had the largest smirk on his face.  
  
"Is there anything else Blaise?" Sarah asked emotionless  
  
"Yes there is...Strip down into black lingerie." Sarah nodded and in a flash she was in a black robe with a black satin bra and black underwear. A huge smiled came over Blaise and he walked closer to her. "Get in the bed." Sarah listened and clambered in. Blaise followed and took off his shirt and shoes, he then climbed in the bed and propped himself over Sarah. "We're going to play a little game Sarah." Sarah smiled  
  
"What kind of game?"  
  
"This kind." Blaise pulled the covers over them and he kissed Sarah hard and forceful. She was all him, and he was happy.  
  
Soon Draco woke up and saw Sarah Blaise kiss Sarah and draw the covers. Draco looked around franticly and opened the nightstand drawer next to Sarah's bed with his teeth. He struggled to stand up and he reached down and picked up the wand that was Sarah's. With that he got the rope to shatter off his wrists and ankles, setting him free.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Muhahaha you will have to wait for the next chapter to see what really happens after Draco gets hold of Sarah's wand 


	12. New Years Fest

Disclaimer: Don't own hp, but I do own the plot and my characters  
  
---------------------  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The New Year Fest  
  
Draco advanced on Blaise and Sarah; he muttered the counter curse for Sarah. And as soon as that spell was off of her Blaise was catapulted out of the bed. "YOU DIRTY GIT! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?" Sarah's screams were mixed with tears; she looked around and saw Draco. She ran to him even though she was drained of energy and collapsed in his arms. Draco wrapped his left arm around Sarah's waist holding her up, and held out his right hand pointing Sarah's wand at Blaise.  
  
"I swear Blaise, make one move and I will kill you!" Draco said as Sarah shook her head and glared at him  
  
"Death is too sweet for him." She whispered. Blaise began to stand up, and he glared at the two.  
  
"I want Sarah, Draco." Blaise hissed  
  
"You can't have her!' Draco replied calmly with hatred  
  
"I get whatever I want." Blaise whispered  
  
"Well you'll not get me." Sarah said confident  
  
"Oh really?" Blaise asked now sending his glares to her  
  
"Really." Her eyes became a full red the purple gone, her eyes were in a way were just the same as Voldemort's. Draco backed off by a force that pushed him. Everything around Sarah was being pushed away. But Blaise was being pulled to Sarah. Sarah's hand was out stretched and it grabbed Blaise firmly around the neck. "You obviously don't know who you are dealing with Blaise! I am the blood relative of Voldemort!" Blaise couldn't breath but it wouldn't have mattered, he was too stunned by the information.  
  
"You can't be." Was all he could muster?  
  
"She is." Voldemort stood in a corner, his black hood draped over him like a blanket. "Sarah control you energy." Voldemort walked forward. And the intense force that was around her faded. She dropped Blaise to the ground and he gasped for air. When Blaise looked up Voldemort was hovering of him. By this time Sarah's eyes were back to purple with red and a slit. "You foolish boy, try to rape my niece, that's a nice way to die." Blaise went white, he feared for his life, he had no idea Sarah was relative to The Dark Lord. Voldemort grabbed Blaise by the collar and pulled him up.  
  
"Pl-pl-plea-ease sir I didn't mean to-I mean-I -I didn't know." Blaise begged for his life and a Smile cracked on Sarah's lips.  
  
"Just kill him Uncle" Sarah said and Voldemort shook his head.  
  
"I'll give him one last chance," He looked down at Blaise "but if you touch her again, she has my permission to perform the Crucio curse on you." Blaise went even paler; he'd rather die than be tortured.  
  
"I-I promise I'll never touch her again my Lord." Voldemort threw Blaise to the ground in disgust, he snapped his fingers and Sarah was back in her gown, and she was happy for it.  
  
"Thank you Uncle." Sarah said pressing her gown to make it neat. Voldemort walked over to the door and opened it. Outside waiting was Lucius and Malcolm, Blaise's father. Malcolm strode in and grabbed Blaise by the ear.  
  
"You ungrateful brat! We're going home!" He looked over Voldemort and bowed "I'm gratefully sorry my lord, it will not happen again." Malcolm then looked at Sarah. "I am sorry as well Miss Riddle; you have my permission to Crucio him if he ever bothers you again." Sarah nodded her head trying not to smile. Malcolm pulled Blaise's ear and dragged him out of the room and into the hall.  
  
Lucius looked at Draco with bewilderment. "You tell me what happened boy." he sneered Sarah jumped in and talked for Draco.  
  
"Please Mr. Malfoy it's not Draco's fault...quite the contrary, he saved me."  
  
"How?" Lucius asked sour-toned  
  
"I was under the imperious curse and I was taken advantage of, if Draco hadn't of taken the curse off, or was even here who knows what would have happened to me." Draco looked at Sarah and smiled.  
  
"Fine job then Young Draco, you are serving your purpose well." Voldemort looked at Lucius. "They are to stay together in the same room tonight, and until I see other wise." Voldemort took one last look at Draco and Sarah and he disappeared. Lucius left the room as well.  
  
"You two better come back down, everyone is getting suspicious, but no doubt they now know what happened up here." His face showed disgust as he slammed the door shut.  
  
"I hope that Git learned-" Draco started, but Sarah lunged at him and kissed him. Draco's eyes were wide with amazement and he kissed her back. "What was that for?"  
  
"For saving me." She kissed him again, she couldn't stop. Draco pushed her away from him.  
  
"No Sarah, stop" Sarah looked at him. "I'm happy I saved you too, but it doesn't require what you are doing."  
  
"Oh yes it does" Sarah said looking in his eyes. "Draco Malfoy I am in love with you." She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. Draco hugged her back, and he broke it as well.  
  
"I love you too, but how about we make a pact. No more kissing on the lips or making out..." Sarah looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Draco are you ok?"  
  
"Yes I'm fine; I just think that if we don't have any sexual relations together then we should become closer together. Sarah looked at Draco and absorbed his comment. She finally smiled and gave in.  
  
"Alright, I'll agree, under one term."  
  
"What?" Draco asked  
  
"You give me a good morning kiss every morning." Draco looked at her with a smiled.  
  
"Alright. I'll give you one every morning just like this." He leaned in and kissed her forehead and smiled back at her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Two weeks past and Sarah and everyone else was back at Hogwarts. Sarah had told Hermione, Ginny and Evie exactly what had happened. Evie was pissed at Blaise but then again thankful Draco was there. Ginny was quite shaken and scared, while Hermione hoped Blaise would be sent to Azkaban. Ray Harry and Ron were another thing to deal with, but they some how found out about Sarah's incident.  
  
They all sat in their usual seats listening to Snape drown on about a very complicated potion that they would be making over the next month. "Your ingredients are listed on the board" Snape flicked his wand and the ingredients appeared. Sarah had been reseated away from Blaise and half of the Slytherins. She now sat with Evie and Ray. Evie looked at Ray as he walked off to get the ingredients.  
  
"Sarah we have to make a move soon, the year is almost over!"  
  
"I know Evie, I know"  
  
"What are we talking about?" Ray had returned.  
  
"The plan" Sarah replied taking things from Ray.  
  
"Yeah he's becoming a bit restless" Ray said as he sat down.  
  
"How do you know?" Evie glared at him  
  
"I've been getting letters from him once a month." Sarah looked at Ray shocked  
  
"What- how." Sarah stuttered almost dropping her motor and pestle.  
  
"He's an old fashion guy; I guess he thinks that a man will get things done faster and better." Evie about ripped his head off.  
  
"Well it's not your mission is it?" Evie sneered nastily.  
  
"It's just as much mine as it is yours; Sarah's just the ring leader." Sarah whipped her head in Ray's direction.  
  
"I wasn't dragged all the way from Cali just to fail!" She whispered dangerously to Ray her eyes becoming a slight red. Ray leaned away from her. "We'll get this done after new year, that's gives us three weeks to get ready after new year...then we strike" Sarah was serious this time, she wanted to go home back to the beach, back to the surf, so did Evie.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile over at Harry, Hermione and Ron's table they were talking deeply about what to do for New Year. Hermione suggested they go do something no other student has done before. Harry and Ron agreed.  
  
"Please Granger; you're not the outgoing type." Draco smirked turned around in his chair. Hermione glared at him.  
  
"Yes I am, I can do anything."  
  
"Anything? Wow, that's different, but will you do anything?" Draco asked a glint in his eye.  
  
"Yes I would." Hermione whispered dangerously to him.  
  
"Ha, very funny." Draco said, Ron was on his last nerve, he was about to kick Draco's ass, until Hermione said something that shocked Harry, Ron and Draco.  
  
"I would even dress up in a playboy bunny suit and walk around in front of everyone." Hermione looked at him.  
  
"No you wouldn't." Draco said.  
  
"Umm Herm' don't you think you'd be revealing a little too much?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh hush Ron." Hermione snapped. "And I would Malfoy."  
  
"Oh really? Prove it." Draco sneered.  
  
"I will, have Sarah get you into the Gryffindor Common Room on New Years." Hermione glared at him and then went back to her work.  
  
"Alright then." Draco turned around and went to work with Crabble and Goyle.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron whispered to her harshly. "What's gotten into you?"  
  
"Nothing Ron, I'm just sick and tired of being pushed around by that git. So I'm going to prove to him I'm not a nobody."  
  
"You plan on dressing alone?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, I'll get Sarah and Evie to do it too and maybe Ginny." Hermione said plainly.  
  
"Oh no you don't, my sister's not going to wear anything that revealing." Ron said his face red.  
  
"Please Ron are you her mother?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Umm no, but she's my little sister!" Ron stuttered  
  
"Ron you need to loosen up." Hermione said.  
  
"No I don't" Ron muttered. Harry kept quite trying not to laugh.  
  
~*~*~  
  
At the end of class the group headed straight to Lunch there they began chatting on how they were going to pull everything off. They were in the middle of the plan when Sarah came running up. "What the hell is this I hear about you in Playboy?" Sarah asked quite enough for Hermione to hear...  
  
"No Sarah, I'm going to dress up as a bunny. Draco thinks I won't so I'm going to prove him wrong...hey will you do it? Evie and Ginny are!" Hermione looked desperate. Sarah backed away, and then smirked.  
  
"Just where do you think you're going to get the suits?" Sarah asked. Hermione gasped.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I don't know." Hermione freaked out, Sarah smiled.  
  
"I do." She said simply.  
  
"You do?" Evie asked question, and astonished, her eyes wide. Ray looked form Sarah to Evie, Sarah to Evie over and over again, until.  
  
"Yes..." Sarah smiled. "I happen to own a suit. After this semester I'm going to live here permanently, so I brought everything that's mine. Evie you should have one too." Sarah smiled slyly at Evie who was glaring at her. Ray looked shocked at his sister.  
  
"You own one of those?!" Evie nodded a yes. "How?!"  
  
"Well last year at School, we had a Halloween party, so Sarah, some other girls, and me went as Playboy bunnies...Hey that was all the Costume shop had left!" Evie shouted at her brother who was giving her the evil eye. "So we went as them." She tired to smile but it didn't work. Sarah looked over to Hermione.  
  
"So Herm when you plan on doing this?" Sarah asked.  
  
"New Year's." She said simply.  
  
"Ummm, good." Sarah smirked. "Well I have to get, bye!" She waved and walked over to Slytherin Table.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The next week the girls went to Hogsmead and got fabric, glitter, bow ties, shoes, fishnet stockings and some other things.  
  
"Oh my god, Ron is gonna kill me!" Ginny chuckled as they sat up in the girls dormitory in Gryffindor watching Sarah sew a suite based of her pink one.  
  
"No he won't, he'll be to occupied looking at Evie" Hermione said.  
  
"So what are you going to serve as drinks?" Sarah asked cutting a string. Hermione paused, Sarah laughed. "Alright you know what? Send in an order of a crate or two of butter beer. We can go down to the kitchen and get wine glasses and serving platters. "Hermione sighed.  
  
"Thank god that you're American, you and Evie both." Hermione smiled as she wrote down an order for two crates of Butter beer.  
  
"No problem, oh here Ginny you better try this on for me." Sarah said handing the green suit to Evie who handed it to Ginny.  
  
"Ok." Ginny walked over behind one of those changing walls and changed.  
  
"Evie she might need some help." Evie nodded and looked at Sarah's right hand which she was massaging with her left hand.  
  
"Gottcha." Evie said and walked over to help Ginny get into her suit.  
  
"A perfect fit Sarah!" Evie shouted back to Sarah and Hermione. That's when something hit Sarah, she was supposed to see if Herm' liked Harry more than a friend.  
  
"Hey Herm'" Sarah started grabbing some black fabric and cutting it.  
  
"Yeah Sarah?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You know I really think Harry likes you." Hermione's head shot up.  
  
"Why would you think that?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"Oh well I'm just saying..."  
  
"Saying what Sarah?" Hermione was becoming anxious  
  
"Nothing just that you two would make a cute couple." Sarah shrugged her shoulders and she began to thread a needle.  
  
"Oh well ok." Hermione said folding up the order for the butter beer.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile Harry was in the common room with Ray, and Ron. "You know I can't wait to see Ginny." Ray said, Ron glared at him. "Hey, I bet you're anxious to see my sister too!" Ray snapped back and Ron sighed.  
  
"Just a little." Ray winked and a smile cracked on his face.  
  
"That's the spirit!" Ray elbowed Ron in the shoulder.  
  
"Hey Harry, what's the matter." Ron asked  
  
"Oh nothing Ron...I'm just really nervous at seeing Hermione, plus the fact that Draco Malfoy will be in the Common Room."  
  
"Now why would you be nervous at seeing Herm?" Ray asked with a glint that reminded Harry of Draco.  
  
"It's just that I've never seen anything more than her face... and her knees." Harry said looking around as he talked. Ray busted out laughing.  
  
"Dude you must really like Herm-" Ron elbowed Ray to shut up. "Oh sorry man. I get it you're scared that if you actually date her it'll ruin everything." Harry shook his head. "You know Harry that really has to suck. I've never had any real girls that were my best friend, other than Sarah but she's...well let's not go there." He said shutting himself up. He smacked himself mentally for almost letting everything slip. Ray heard the soft pitter patter of claws on a window and looked around. There was Hourus, Evie' falcon owl. Ray ran over to the window and opened it letting not only Hourus in but a snowy chill. From Hourus he took three envelopes with Sarah's neat and curly handwriting. Ray's read:  
  
***Dear Ray,***  
  
You have cordially invited to the New Years fest. Hosted by me,  
  
Sarah Riddle, Hermione Granger, Evie Falcon, and oh yes that ever adorable  
Ginny Weasly.  
  
This New Years fest will be held in the Room of Requirement.  
  
If you need directions contact me, or Hermione Granger.  
  
Oh and don't forget, this party is private and invitation only.  
  
If you don't have an invitation you can't get in...The room won't let you.  
  
This party is exsclusive to 6 years and up of all 4 houses.  
  
Don't be late; we will be serving Butterbeer and other wonderful snacks.  
  
Compliments of the School Kitchen.  
  
We hope to see you there at 8:00 sharp!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
***Sarah Riddle and the bunny crew ***  
  
"Sarah Riddle and the Bunny Crew?" Harry asked after reading his invitation. He looked around and saw that Hourus was dropping other invitations, and they were to: Neville, Collin, Seamus, Dean and Denis- Collin's little brother. Harry also noticed Hourus had letter for three people who had already graduated, and they were: Fred, and George; and Lee- Jordan. Harry smiled, it would be nice to see them again, and Harry hadn't seen them since the beginning of the year when they came to pick him up. Hourus had some water and went back out the window to the other Common Rooms. Ron was already headed up the stairs to set the invitations on the boys' beds. Ray walked over to Harry and put an arm around him. "Well chap looks like we're in for a fun night tonight!" he smiled at Harry who was turning red. Ray laughed and began walking out of the Common Room to the Library.  
  
Harry walked back to his seat and sighed. He was having mixed emotions about everything. How he didn't have any family left, how he was scared of Hermione; the one girl he loved with all his heart...and it hurt him that he couldn't say it to her...for that reason he was scared of her and her reaction. Harry's thoughts drifted from thought to thought-His parents' death, what life might be like if he had Hermione in his arms, he wasn't sure but he could feel something in Sarah that was a lie. Sarah reminded him of Eris, the Goddess of Discord and Chaos, Sarah loved to cause chaos. When she saw a poor bloke she would trip him or her and make their day a living Hell.  
  
Harry sighed once again and fell asleep, when he was shaken awake by a girl with magnificent brown hair that flowed to the middle of her back in soft wavy curls. Harry's eyes slowly opened and he smiled when he realized it was Hermione who was awakening him. She smiled down at him "You better go get ready you have at least a half hour, that is if you're going." she smiled and walked out carrying a bag with her suit in it. Harry nodded his head and walked up the stairs, he noticed that Sarah was whispering something to Hermione, and that Hermione was giggling. They all looked at him and laughed, Ginny's face as red as her hair.  
  
Harry couldn't figure out why they were laughing, and it wasn't until he got to him room and looked in the mirror that he noticed. Harry gasped, his face was covered in white powder, with red rouge circles on his cheeks, not to mention the fact he had on chrisom lipstick on, and his eyes were covered in mascara and a light green eye shadow. Neville walked in and as soon as he saw Harry he froze. "Umm Harry, why do you have girls make up on your face?" Harry turned to face Neville.  
  
"Because Sarah, Hermione, Ginny, and Evie did this to me while I was sleeping." Neville started to snigger, and then laughed. "What?! It's not funny!" Harry looked around franticly looking for soap and a washcloth. He grabbed a bar of soap and a white washcloth. He slashed water to his face, and then rubbed the soap on his hands. He dropped the soap and put his hands to his face and began scrubbing. To his relieve it was coming off. He slashed water to his face again and when with a second round with the soap to his face. He patted his face dry when he was done and looked in the mirror. Neville must have been waiting for him, because he was still laughing a bit. Harry's lips were still a bit red but that didn't matter, as long as most of it was gone and all the face makeup was off of him. Harry looked over at Neville who was smiling so wide it looked like his jaw would break or his check mussels would tear. Harry smiled over at Neville, "Shut up man, let's get." Harry grabbed another white shirt and buttoned it, then walked out with Neville.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So Harry, exactly where is this Room of Requirement?" Neville asked looking at Harry.  
  
"Just a little further." When they got to the hall where the room was Harry told Neville to wish for the party, and that the door would appear, and it did just that. As soon as they walked in they were frozen to the spot. Almost every 7th year and 6th year were in the room. They were sitting at tables drinking Butterbeer and eating little snacks. Sarah walked up from behind them and closed the door. Her hair was curly and down, with two white bunny ears on the top of her head, around her neck was a black bow tie. Her legs were covered in fishnet stockings and a garter belt on each leg. Her suit was pink. Harry goggled at her and she smirked. "Harry good to see you find a seat, you too Neville." she laughed Neville was turning a bright red; he nodded his head and walked over to a table.  
  
"Sarah..." Harry started.  
  
"Where's Hermione, is that what you were gonna ask me." She smiled and pointed to a corner. "She's right there, next to Lavender." Harry suddenly noticed there were another two girls in suits from Hufflepuff, another three from Ravenclaw, and probably 4 from Slytherin, not to mention that every 7th year girl from Gryffindor was in a suit. Harry finally spotted Hermione. She was wearing everything black except she didn't have a garter belt on both her legs, just on one, and her suit was black. Sarah pushed him. "Go get your thing on." she giggled and walked over to a table full of slytherins.  
  
Harry took at seat next to Ron. "Gee look Evie." Ron said pointing to Evie who was in a red suit, Ron looked dazed.  
  
"Hey Harry, thirsty?" It was Hermione, Harry looked up and blushed.  
  
"Umm yeah..." Harry said, Hermione smiled.  
  
"Here you go." She set down a small whisky cup of Butterbeer. "Sorry you don't have a lot, we had to ration It." she smiled, and took a seat next to Harry, and across from Ron.  
  
"So what do yall have planed for tonight?" Ron asked now taking his eyes off Evie. "Evie said that yall had a surprise." Hermione nodded her head with a smile.  
  
"Yep, it was Evie's idea; remember when Ray was talking about how Sarah use to dance. Well Evie bought her some really nice flat heel tap shoes." She laughed. "We're gonna get her to dance again, starting tonight, that's what that stage is for." Hermione said pointing to the small stage alongside the wall across from Harry. Harry eyed, and then looked back to Hermione.  
  
"Okay everyone." Ginny had walked up on the stage. "We will be having a Karaoke contest, thanks to Evie Falcon who was kind enough to create a charm that would make electronics work." Everyone clapped and Evie smiled "The contest will be in five minuets. Here's the sign up sheet" she held up a clip board. "Sign up fast with your name and song you will be singing and get ready to show your stuff." Ron looked over to Harry.  
  
"Oh come on Harry it'll be great. I know this American Song called the Drinking Bone, we can sing that! I don't all the words but I know the chorus!" Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh all right." Harry finally said. Hermione got up and smiled.  
  
"I'll sign you guys up." Harry and Ron nodded their head, and went to talking.  
  
*** "The Drinking bone's connected to the party bone, The party bone's connected to the staying out all night long, She won't think its funny and I'll wind up all alone, And the lonely bones connected to... The Drinking bone's connectected to the party bone, The party bone's connected to the staying out all night long, She won't think its funny and I'll wind up all alone, And the lonely bone's connected to the drinking bone!"***  
  
Harry and Ron took their bow before everyone who was clapping; even a drunk Malfoy was clapping for them. Hermione and Sarah ran up to them. "Oh my god I didn't know you knew that song!" Sarah shouted over the noise.  
  
"It was all Ron's idea!" Harry said taking a sip of his butter beer; Ron was smiling from ear to ear. Evie too came up and jumped on Ron, suffocating him with her kissing.  
  
"I think she's drunk." Hermione leaned over to Sarah and muttered in her ear.  
  
"Naw..." Sarah said waving her hand. "I've seen Evie get drunk, when she starts trying to strip then she's drunk." Hermione's eyes went wide. Sarah smiled. "Why don't you two dance!?" Sarah said pushing Hermione up to Harry.  
  
"Sarah I don't know how to dance." Hermione said. Sarah sighed and called for Draco who came over.  
  
"Draco's drunk enough he'll help me teach yall how to dance." She laughed and Draco came up.  
  
"What?" Draco asked.  
  
"Dance with me!" Sarah said.  
  
"Well ok." Sarah put her back to Draco's chest and began to grind it with Draco. Sarah did a few body rolls, and gave him a couple kisses and that was about it.  
  
"Ok Draco I'm done dancing." Draco nodded his drunken head and wobbled off. Sarah smiled. "That's how it's done, well in America anyway." She sighed.  
  
"That's ok Sarah; I don't think I want to dance anyway." Harry said, Hermione looked somewhat disappointed.  
  
"Well then I guess we need to get back to work." Hermione sighed and walked over to the bar to get more drinks. Sarah glared at Harry.  
  
"You Jack Ass." Harry looked shocked with a face that said 'what did I do?' "Hermione really wanted to dance with you."  
  
"Yeah well I don't feel like making a fool out of myself." Harry snapped back.  
  
"You already did." Sarah said, she turned around and walked off.  
  
IT had just turned 11:00, and the party was getting better and better. Pansy had tried to dirty dance with the drunken Draco, but all in vain, Sarah intervened and moved Pansy away from Draco. "He's drunk, don't do something to him he'll regret." was all Sarah had said to Pansy. Everyone was in a good mood, Karaoke was had just ended, and all the drinks were gone, now everyone was sitting and talking. Sarah and the others were just handing out the last of the snacks, when Ginny, Evie and Hermione walked on the stage; it was five minuets till New Years. "Everyone!" Ginny called out and they were silent.  
  
"We got al lil something, something for Sarah." Evie said winking. Sarah dropped her platter and everyone laughed at her. Her cheeks were turning red. Hermione pulled a black and white box out from behind her back.  
  
"These are for you Sarah." Hermione said. Hermione opened the box and inside was a pair of black flat heel taps. Sarah froze. Evie sniggered.  
  
"Well come up and get em you big palooka!" Evie said and Sarah smiled walking up and taking her high heels off at the same time. "We would like you to tap us into the New Year." Evie smiled as Sarah traced a finger along the side of the left shoe.  
  
"They're beautiful, thank you guys!" Sarah shouted giving them hugs. Everyone clapped and cheered.  
  
"Ok we only have a minuet left! Sarah why don't you go warm up and come back up here for the last ten seconds of the year?" Ginny told Sarah. Sarah nodded a tear running down her check. Sarah took them from the box that Hermione was holding and put them on her feet. Sarah felt home with the tap shoes on her feet. Evie smiled and ran over to Sarah in the corner.  
  
"So do you like the present?" Sarah laughed  
  
"Do I like? Of course I love it!" Sarah gave Evie a great hug, and the two laughed.  
  
"We wanted to find a way to make you dance again." Evie said, and told Sarah of the night that she got the letter form Sarah over Christmas Break. Sarah smiled, and by the time the story was over it was time for Sarah to get on Stage.  
  
Everyone was dead silent waiting for Sarah to Start. She looked over to Hermione who gave Sarah the cue. Once Sarah started everyone counted down from ten to one. Sarah's feet were making a non stop tapping sound, and the taps were moving at such a fast rate. There was only one time when she went slow and that was when she did flap, heel, heel, spank back, heel, toe, heel. She ended the countdown with a time step.  
  
"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!" everyone shouted. Everyone clapped and jumped up and down. Sarah paused standing on stage she looked down at her feet. She couldn't do it anymore; she didn't want to kill anyone...  
  
-----------------------------  
  
So ends this chapter, sorry if it's short. In chapter 13 something big will go down, will Harry survive, or will he die trying to save the ones he loves? You'll have to think of what happens next, it may not be how you think it will turn out. 


	13. Death Wish

Muhahaha the last chapter was a killer, I thought it was pretty funny with the bunny crew and everything. Well here is chapter 13 hope you enjoy it!!!!  
  
I do not own Hp but Jk does so I really have nothing more to say.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Chapter 13 Death Wish  
  
"No, I can't I don't want to!" Sarah yelped in pain as her hand went straight to her forehead.  
  
"YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!" Voldemort's voice shouted back to Sarah through her mind.  
  
"No!" She shouted back.  
  
"If you don't Evie and Ray will die at my hands!"  
  
Sarah cried. "Alright...Alright, you win, I'll do it, and I'll kill Harry Potter. Tomorrow night." Sarah's hands were moving from her forehead to her lap. Her hair wasn't curly but straight and her skin was damp with sweat.  
  
"Smart girl..." Voldemort's voice crooned as it faded.  
  
Sarah sat in her bed; a tear fell to the comforter that covered her crossed legs. She looked up her face was paler than usual, and her eyes were puffy and red. "I don't want to do this...but Evie, Ray..." she muttered to herself. Then Voldemort's voice came back.  
  
"And to make sure that you don't fail, Imperious." Sarah felt a surge run through her body, her eyes were no longer purple, but more of a red.  
  
"I will Kill Harry Potter, the boy who will no longer live." She laughed to herself, and laid down resting her head, shutting her eyes and then falling into a deep slumber.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
At Breakfast that morning, Sarah pulled Evie and Ray away from everyone. "Sarah you look ill." Evie said looking at her eyes.  
  
"Never mind me, we strike tonight." Evie and Ray looked shocked. "Evie you're going to lure Hermione into the Forest, tie her up to a tree. When Evie gives the signal, Ray will run in with Evie, and tell Harry something horrible has happened and tell him that you couldn't help her by yourselves. Harry should follow you into the forest, and I'll be ready." Evie and Ray nodded.  
  
"Just as long as Ron isn't hurt." Evie protested.  
  
"Ginny too!" Ray added. Sarah rolled her eyes.  
  
"Whatever." Evie eyed Sarah strangely.  
  
'Sarah doesn't seem herself...' Evie thought to herself, Ray was obviously thinking the same thing, because he was giving Sarah the same look Evie was.  
  
"Tonight then, don't forget." Sarah commanded harshly, and with that she turned on her heel and headed to the Slytherin Table.  
  
"Hey Evie was Sarah crying?" Ron asked as she sat down next to him.  
  
"No Ron, she just didn't get any sleep."  
  
"Oh well ok." Ron gave Evie a kiss on the cheek and went to his breakfast. Evie sat in silence eating her eggs.  
  
'I don't want to do this...' Evie thought to herself, Ray too thought the same thing...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Today we will be learning how to become an animagius, who can tell me what that, is?" To everyone's surprise Hermione's hand shot up into the air...along with Ron Harry, Evie, Ray, and half of the class. McGonagall smiled broadly. "Yes Mr. Weasely what is an animagius?"  
  
"Is it when you turn yourself into an animal?" Ron stuttered.  
  
"10 points to Gryffindor for Mr. Weasely's correct answer." Professor McGonagall stood in the center of the classroom. "I'm going to give you an example." In a few seconds Professor McGonagall was transforming into a grey tabby cat. The class gasped. She then transformed back to herself. "We will be working on becoming animagius, if you are able congradutaltions, if you are unable, don't feel bad." professor McGonagall smiled. "Read it up in your book and then begin to try." The class started to read the pages assigned and some took notes.  
  
Sarah moaned from boredom. "I already know how to do this professor!" Sarah said board with herself. Professor McGonagall looked at Sarah and then scanned the class. Evie raised her hand as well.  
  
"Miss, Ray and I already know how to transform as well." Ray nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"Very well show us what you are able to turn into." professor McGonagall said. Sarah, Evie and Ray stood up and walked to the front of the class. Evie went first and she transformed into a falcon and she swooped over the class and perched herself at her seat. The class laughed, then Ray went and turned into a large German Shepard, he sat there and barked a few times and changed back. Then Sarah went and transformed into a fox she pranced around and jumped up into her seat then changed back. Professor McGonagall was impressed.  
  
"20 points to Slytherin, and 20 to Gryffindor, oh and you three may be excused." Sarah and Evie smiled at each other, jumped up and left after Ray.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
That night in the Gryffindor Common room Hermione was helping Harry with learning how to change, Ron was off somewhere in the library with Evie. "No Harry, concentrate!" Hermione moaned falling into the coach and lying down. Harry looked at her, Hermione's eyes were closed, which gave Harry a short amount of time to take the form of her body to his mind and lock it away. Oh how he wished he could just caress her soft cinnamon hair and her pale tan skin. Hermione's eyes opened. "What're you looking at?" she asked innocently, Harry shook himself.  
  
"Nothing...I decided to work more with this tomorrow." He smiled weakly and walked up stairs. Hermione stood up and watched his retreating form, she sighed.  
  
"Harry!" She shouted Harry spun around grabbing the rail for support.  
  
"Yes Hermione?" He asked urgently.  
  
"I-err, good night." She plopped back down on the couch and began to mess with the hem of her skirt. Evie just suddenly burst through the door.  
  
"Oh my gosh Hermione I have something super cool to show you!!!" Evie squealed in delight, Hermione looked at Evie and examined her eyes, they looked different, her eyes were painted thicker and they looked like an evil spirit that was in hiding had finally emerged. Evie grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her out of the common room.  
  
"Evie Where are you taking me?" Hermione shouted as Evie held onto her wrist taking her out tot eh edge of the Forbidden Forest. "Wait, you're not taking me in there are you?" Evie smirked.  
  
"How did you know?" Evie squeezed Hermione's wrist having her yelp in pain. "Sarah has a surprise for you..."  
  
"Oww, what? What does Oww Evie!" Hermione tried to get free but in vain.  
  
When they came to a clearing Evie pushed her to the soft dirt, and before Hermione could get up she was lifted into the air and magically tied to a tree. Evie walked up and covered her mouth with a gypsy scarf. Hermione glared at Evie. "You little bitch!" Hermione's muffled voice screamed.  
  
"I have no use for you." Sarah's voice whispered and Evie froze falling to the floor. Hermione looked at Sarah frightened. "Oh how nice of you to join us Hermione...Ray!" Ray walked into the moonlight and stood behind Sarah. "Get Harry...you know what to do." Ray nodded and walked away. Hermione began to try and wriggle free, Sarah laughed. "You stupid git, you can't get loose." Hermione stopped and glared and began to scream a muffled scream.  
  
Hermione decided to make and attempt of talking Sarah out of what she was doing. "What are you doing?" Sarah could tell what Hermione said even if her voice was muffled.  
  
"What am I doing? I'll tell you what I have been doing since I was about 5!" Sarah stood close to Hermione and began to whisper to her. "Since I was five I've been in training to kill Harry Potter if my uncle Voldemort could not." Hermione's eyes wide and full of fear scanned Sarah. Like Harry Hermione saw a glimpse of Eris in Sarah. "I'm finishing what I was sent here to do." Sarah smirked and conjured up a knife, and was about to cut Hermione's cheek when she heard a blast. Sarah turned around, and began to run.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"HARRY RON!!!" Harry jumped from under his covers and Ron fell from his bed. "Hermione's in trouble, so is Evie! Evie took Hermione down to the Forbiddon Forest to show her something and things just went wrong, Evie sent up a flare with her wand." Ray was panting holding his side. Harry and Ron made a single quick glance. Threw on a pair of black slacks and white shirts, their shoes and they jumped on their brooms flying out the window. All Harry could think was of Hermione and hoping that she was ok, boy was he wrong.  
  
When they landed in the forest, Ray led them deep into the forest, that's when the trouble really started. Harry and Ron walked behind Ray looking everywhere. "They aren't here..." Ray muttered Ron became furious and blasted a tree with his wand. Harry looked at him wide eyed.  
  
"I didn't know you could do that..." Harry said.  
  
"Neither did I" Ron shrugged his shoulders. "Sarah?" Ron asked seeing Sarah.  
  
"Oh shut up!" She pointed her wand at him and blasted him with the Crutacious Curse. Ron dodged and rolled away. "Ray take care of the stupid git." Ray ran over and picked up Ron and took away his wand, then threw him against a tree. Harry was frozen to the spot he saw Ray beating the living crap out of Ron, and yet there was Hermione probably in danger. Harry looked at Sarah who was smirking she turned on her heel and ran. Harry glared and ran after her. When Harry reached the clearing he saw a sight that could only fill his nightmares. Sarah was holding a dagger that Evie had given her for her birthday, and the tip was pointed to Hermione's neck. Harry paused. Sarah was holding a Rugger hand pistol and it was aimed at Harry.  
  
"Sarah, what's gotten into you...I thought we were friends!" Harry shouted.  
  
"Oh please Harry." Sarah said the gun turning back into her wand. "Did you really think I was your friend?" Sarah asked nastily. "Did you not ever figure it out?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'll read it by you one more time...My name is Sarah Victoria Riddle Heir of Salazar Slytherin. Tell me Harry WHO is the only other that is the Heir of Slytherin?" Harry paused he was too blind for a whole year he didn't see it he thought himself a fool.  
  
"Why didn't I see it?" Harry asked  
  
"Gee I don't know!" Sarah sneered. All the time Hermione was frozen her eyes in the dagger's tip.  
  
"Sarah please don't Hermione."  
  
"Why not?" Sarah asked. "A little blood won't hurt HER!" Sarah shouted lightly digging the dagger into Hermione's neck. Blood poured all over her shirt and it seeped down Sarah's sleeve. Hermione screamed out in pain and pulled away from the dagger. Sarah took the scarf that covered Hermione's mouth and used it to compress the wound on Hermione's neck.  
  
"Harry just leave." Hermione cried in pain.  
  
"I can't leave you Hermione." Harry said, Sarah crackled out in fit of laughter.  
  
"That's right, you love her." Hermione looked at Sarah the bleeding had slowed. "You love her with all you posses, you even left Ron to his death so you could save something that wouldn't survive." Sarah smirked and Harry pulled out his wand.  
  
"Kill me, not Hermione Sarah." Sarah thought.  
  
"Mmm good Idea, but I prefer to tourture first and you dear Hermione can watch you die, CRUCIO!" Sarah shouted Harry fell to the floor screaming in pain. Hermione scream scared for Harry.  
  
"SARAH STOP!" Hermione cried tears running down her face. Evie, who had regained consciousness, crawled away into the shadows and snuck around behind Sarah.  
  
"This is for all the shit I've gone through for you." Evie sneered. She took a back stance and sent her foot forward hitting Sarah in the back; Sarah went flying in the air her dagger flying above Evie in the sky along with Sarah's wand. Evie threw it further into the woods.  
  
"Evie you little Mother Fucker!" Sarah shouted standing up.  
  
"Voldemort I know you're controlling her!!!" Evie shouted. She opened her palm and faced it to Sarah who was standing up her herself to a stance. Harry pulled out his wand and tried to free Hermione, but it didn't work.  
  
"Harry go and save Ron first!" Hermione whispered. Harry nodded his head and ran out of the clearing away from the epic battle that Hermione was about to witness.  
  
Evie's palm was beginning to shine a bright red. Pieces in the air were forming on both sides of her. Within the blink of an eye they shot forward to Sarah she ran forward dodging then all this time her cloths changing. Her robes faded into a white turtle-neck leotard, with a purple mini skirt (kind of like the Sailor moon skirts.) on her feet were white boots.  
  
Evie's cloths changed as well, she had a red shirt and pants with gold sleeveless robe thrown over.  
  
Sarah sent her fist forward. Evie dodged it, grabbed her wrist and flipped her. Sarah hit the ground with a thud, she back-flipped up and sent her own energy blast to Evie. The blast hit Evie and sent her flying into a tree not to far from Hermione. Sarah smirked and stood up completely, next thing she knew Evie was back on her feet this time holding an Octagon Sai dagger in each hand (you know the kind that the Ninja turtles use to use?). Sarah gasped then she sneered and her own appeared in her hands. They took a stance at each other and went back to it. Evie came in with a flip kick knocking Sarah to the ground. Sarah swung her leg and hit Evie's legs knocking her to the ground. Evie stopped herself and front-flipped back to her stance. "Sarah please give up." Evie said laughter in her eyes. "Do you want to be to practical immortals trapped in a epic battle till the end of the world....or would you rather just give up now?" Evie asked. Sarah screamed.  
  
"NEVER!" Sarah came running forward sent a punch; Evie jumped back in time and sent her knee up hitting Sarah in the stomach. Sarah choked for a second and then blood poured from her mouth. Sarah rolled on the floor grabbing her stomach. Hermione screamed at the sight of the blood coming form Sarah's mouth. Evie walked over to Sarah and picked her up by the neck. Evie's fist went straight to Sarah's stomach, and more blood splattered from her mouth  
  
"Evie stop you'll kill her!" Hermione screamed. Evie looked over at Hermione and nodded. Evie took one last disgusted look at Sarah and dropped her to the ground. Sarah stood up and spit some of the blood from her mouth. Her eye color changed to red and the ground around sunk in, Evie jumped back, and she herself did the same. Evie's eyes turned completely gold and her hair began to fly around just like Sarah's was, and the ground around her sunk in. Hermione looked wide eyed at the two she could feel a very strong force and it was crushing her, but not for long the next thing she knew the two were up in the air and moving so fast all Hermione saw were blurs of the two.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Harry ran and saw Ray hovering over Ron's limp body "RON!" Harry shouted. Ray looked up and shot a blast of red to Harry who dodged it, and sent his own Spell forward. "STUPIFY!" Harry shouted sending the blast forward to Ray who dodged it himself.  
  
"EXPELIARMUS!" Ray shouted. Harry's went flew out of his hand and the next thing that either of them said was from Harry.  
  
"Oh shit!" Harry said Ray smirked and aimed both wands at him.  
  
"AVADRA KERVERDA!" Ray shouted two blasts of green shot forward, Harry went running and as he ran he tripped. On the ground in front of Harry was Ron's wand. It must have slipped from his pocket while he was getting beaten and cursed by Ray. Harry grabbed the wand in a heart beat, when he jumped up he aimed it at Ray, and removed the curse that was on him. Ray fell to the ground limp and cold. Harry stood there and walked over to Ron. His face was swollen and his left eye was turning black and blue, dry blood was formed at his nose.  
  
"Jesus Ron, he beat you good." Harry murmured, and Ray stirred holding his head.  
  
"I feel like I just woke up from a bad dream...Harry?" Ron looked in his direction. "What-What happened to Ron? Oh my god! Evie's gonna kill me!" Ray shouted. Harry calmed him down.  
  
"It's alright I forgive you. Ray you were under Sarah's power." Ray looked at Harry shocked.  
  
"Wait Harry Evie isn't fighting Sarah is she?" Ray asked panicky.  
  
"Yeah why?" Harry asked.  
  
"If those two level up it could be judgment day for Hogwarts!" Ray shouted Harry studied Ray's face and saw that he wasn't lying. Harry laid Ron down and jumped up.  
  
"Well let's go." Harry said. Ray nodded his head and they ran.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Evie had Sarah in a strangle lock hi up in the air. "Sarah this is bull shit! Come on snap out of it!" Evie shouted  
  
Sarah flipped her over. "I don't want to..." She laughed "I love this POWER!" Sarah shouted she had leveled up. Evie stared wide eyed and glared. Evie then Leveled up. Evie held out her hand and a bow with a sharp blade was at the end. Sarah held out her hand and a Samurai sword appeared in her hand. Sarah made the first move which Evie blocked.  
  
Hermione looked down when she heard Harry and Ray running her way. Hermione smiled "Could someone get me out of this?" Hermione asked. Ray nodded his head and with a flick of his wand the bonds faded away. Hermione collapsed in Harry's arms. "Look!" Hermione said pointing up to the sky. Ray cursed himself. "Fuck!" he muttered. He himself powered himself just as Evie and Sarah had the first time. His robes turned to Gold and his shirt and pants were scarlet. In his hands a bow just like Evie's appeared. He jumped up into the air and from behind Sarah knocked her out. She fell to the ground, and landed on a tree branch she sat there her body limp. Evie and Ray soared down and hovered near her. Ray got closer, and Sarah popped her head up and sent her sword into Ray's stomach. "RAY!" Evie shouted grabbing him before he hit the ground. She laid him on the ground and left the sword where it was.  
  
Ron who had regained conscious knew something big would happen or somebody would get hurt, so he had run to Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Sarah was up in the air laughing she hovered down to the ground. "Foolish twit." She said a smirk playing across her moonlit face. Evie got up and glared at her.  
  
"YOU DIRTY BITCH!" Evie shouted Sarah's eyes widened as Evie pinned her to a tree. Evie's bow holding her to the tree. Sarah struggled as much as she could. A gold light was shining around Evie. Sarah let out a scream and from it a black fog came from her mouth. It was Voldemort's Shadow and it had possesed Sarah. Sarah continued to scream as the fog escaped from her mouth. Evie herself began to scream, the pain between the two was too intense for even three people to handle together. From Evie's mouth a gold fog escaped it was the form of a falcon. The gold fog soared up to the black fog and devoured it.  
  
The two scream a bit more and then fell pass out from the pain. The gold fog retreated back to Evie in the shape of a her this time and faded into her. Evie took a breath and woke up she held her stomach rolled over and threw up. Hermione ran to her side. "Evie are you alright?" Hermione asked. Evie nodded her head.  
  
"Oh my!" It was Professor McGonagall, standing behind Hagrid, and in the middle of Professor Snape and Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall was holding her chest.  
  
"What happened?" Snape asked wide eyed. Hermione stood up and looked at Snape in the eye.  
  
"Chaos" Hermione muttered. Snape conjured stretchers, and placed Ray on the first one, Evie on the next, then Sarah, and finally he forced Hermione to rest herself on one. She was very weak from the major loss of blood. Snape, Hagrid, and McGonagall left with the students, leaving Harry and Dumbledore alone.  
  
"Let's go young Harry." Was all Dumbledore said? Harry nodded his head.  
  
"Wait professor." Harry said running over to a wooded area and he grabbed Sarah's wand, then he picked up her dagger, along with Evie's bow. The Professor nodded and they walked out of the forest and to the school.  
  
----------------------------  
  
muhahaha this is then end of the chapter, I hope you enjoy it, if you do try and tell all your friends who have accounts, because I need reviews, and not just little ones that say oh I really liked it, I want ones that give me pointers!!!  
  
The next chapter will be very sexual-like hard core, oh and the condition of Ray well you'll have to read the next chapter won't you? Yes the question is huge does he die or live. 


	14. Aftermath

Ok here's chapter 14 this chapter wraps up almost everything, and here's a forewarning. I will put *** next to the sexual parts, because this chapter is hard core, the sexual relation are hi and intense...it just might even make you get 'fuzzy' inside.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 14 After Math  
  
Harry sat in a chair outside the door to the infirmary. A few other chairs beside him. They were occupied by Emma, a crying Ginny, Luna, Neville, Dean, and a couple from Slytherin Harry didn't know, but they looked liked first years. What really surprised Harry was that Draco wasn't there.  
  
The hospital door opened, and Harry's head came up in a heart beat. It was Ray on a stretcher, the sword was gone, and his body was wrapped up in bandages. "Where is he going, he isn't dead is he?" Emma asked. Madame Promfey shook her head. Ginny jumped up and ran over to his body; she began to stroke his hair.  
  
"No dear, we're sending him to St.Mundgos so he can be healed better than I can, and if they can't help him, we'll send Ray to America to be healed." Emma nodded her head at Madame Promfey, and she sat back down.  
  
"What about Miss Riddle?" a little Slytherin girl piped up. "Is she ok?" Madame Promfey rolled her eyes.  
  
"The girl is temporarily blind, she won't be able to see for a while, and she is exhausted, she's asleep right now." Madame Promfey said, the little Slytherin girl nodded her head and sat back down. "Mr. Potter I'm surprised you haven't asked a question yet." Madame Promfey told him while a Healer from St. Mundgos took Ray from Ginny who gave him a soft kiss on his forehead. Harry looked up.  
  
"Nothing Madame, I just don't know how I could help." Madame Promfey smiled.  
  
"You can help by donating some of your blood to Miss Granger; my files say that you have the same blood type." Harry smiled up at her.  
  
"Let's do it!" Harry said. Madame Promfey nodded her head.  
  
"Alright then come on." Madame Promfey led Harry into the infirmary. Harry looked around. On the bed closest to him was Evie sitting up in her bed a bucket next to her, her face was pale, and she looked like death was going to pay her a visit, or to Evie that would be Anubis. "Sit down Mr. Potter." Madame Promfey said, Harry did as he was told. Madame Promfey took his right arm, swabbed an area with alcohol and pinned the needle in him. Before Harry could look up he saw his blood rise into the pouch. He couldn't believe it; he was going to be part of Hermione forever, in blood and maybe even possibly in love. He smiled and Evie sniggered.  
  
"What are you enjoying the fact you have a blood sucking needle in your arm?" Evie asked, she was the only on conscious. Harry nodded his head.  
  
"Not really, but I'm doing it for Herm." Harry and Evie both looked at her laying on her bed Evie nodded her head. "Evie what was that black fog that came from Sarah?" Evie glared at him.  
  
"Voldemort, I guess he po-"  
  
"Possessed her?" It was Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor, you aren't going to suspend her are you?" Harry asked, Dumbledore nodded his head and exuberant no, and sat down next to Harry.  
  
"No Harry I'm not, The Sarah you know never truly existed, it was just Voldemort's shadow inside her that was reflected. That's what that black fog was, Evie I do believe yours was a lion?" Evie nodded her head yes. "Well that would only be natural since you are the true heir to Gryffindor, Emma must be a very loyal sister to take to fame for you." Evie sighed.  
  
"I didn't want to be all glorious, so I let Emma be the Heir, or pretend to be." Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Yes and you are a very kind sister, noble too." Evie looked up at Dumbledore. "Risking your life to save the ones you love, and to help the one that matters the most to you, Sarah, is she not like your other half when not consumed by darkness." Evie looked shocked, she then smiled.  
  
"I guess you could say that." Evie said  
  
"Harry, you are a noble one just as much." Harry looked shocked. "Even though Sarah toyed with you mind, you were able to save Hermione in two ways, checking to see if she was alive and giving yourself instead, and now you give your blood to her." Harry nodded his head and looked over at her sleeping form. "Plus after you helped Hermione, you went back to Save Ron, who appears to be waking now." Dumbledore said a smile playing on his old lips. Harry looked over in Ron's Direction.  
  
"Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Ron." Harry sighed in relive. Ron jumped out of bed, and walked over to Harry.  
  
"How you doing mate?" Ron winked at Harry and he smiled. "Fine I presume, since you happen to be giving away you blood...eww." Ron said.  
  
"Oh Ron?" Evie said smiling at him. Ron smiled back and walked over to her.  
  
"Oh Evie!" He shouted back he gave her a light hug, as not to crush her bruised body. Evie was the first to pull from the hug and plant a soft kiss of his lips. Ron's ears turned pink, and Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"Ahhh young love" he said. "Well I personally think I should wake Sarah."  
  
"Why Professor?" Ron asked now sitting in Evie's bed with her.  
  
"I just want to clarify something for everyone." Professor Dumbledore stated. Madame Promfey walked in, and undid the needle that was in Harry, and placed a bandage on his arm, and she set a plate of cookies next to him. She then walked over and placed a needle in Hermione and the blood began to drip into her. Harry looked back at Dumbledore what was lightly tapping Sarah's shoulder to wake her up. Madame Promfey had walked out before she started to scream.  
  
Sarah woke and Dumbledore helped prop her up. Covering her face was a wrap around her eyes that circled her head. She also had a wrap around her ribs. She winced in pain. "Yes professor?" Sarah asked her face looking straight."  
  
"Tell me Sarah, do you feel strange now that you are no longer under the influence of Voldememort?" Sarah nodded her head yes.  
  
"Yes Sir, I feel like a part of me is missing now." Her voice was soft, not cold and full of malice like Harry knew it to be.  
  
"Why would you feel that?" Dumbledore asked. Just then Draco walked in and Sarah who could tell opened her arms. Draco walked happily into them too. Then Sarah became serious.  
  
"Sir I don't know, I also feel like a heavy burden has been lifted off my shoulders." Dumbledore nodded his head.  
  
"Yes I could believe that. Do you remember anything that has happened over the past year?" Dumbledore asked  
  
"Not really sir." She stated Evie jumped.  
  
'I think I know what you're getting at Dumbledore!" Evie shouted happy with her self, but bad idea for the sudden movement, Evie rolled over and puked in the basket again. Ron quickly grabbed her hair and handed her a glass of water when she was done. Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Do you now?" Dumbledore asked a twinkle in his eye. Evie nodded her head.  
  
"Sir I do remember packing to come here, and then after that everything is a blur. I remember a flash of green light as well with a scream but that was probably Ray who tried to kill someone not to long ago." Sarah smiled weakly. "God I don't remember anything! Not even if I met anybody. All I know is that I came to Hogwarts, and met Draco, and the only reason I knew that was him when he walked in was because Draco stole my perfume, yes I remember that, and he obviously put some on his pillow so now it's all over him!" Sarah smiled, and so did Dumbledore.  
  
"Oh Harry how she has changed since you two were babies." Dumbledore said smiling.  
  
'What do you mean Professor?" Harry asked.  
  
"What I mean is Sarah is your younger twin sister, by five minuets, believe if you wish but if you want proof..." Dumbledore raised the back of Sarah's shirt on her left shoulder blade was a lightning bolt scar struck through the middle of a scar in the shape of a fairy. The scar went right through the Fairy's stomach and it looked like it was being pushed back. Harry got up and looked closer at it. She had scars all over her back. He even touched on that was in the middle of her back. "All the other scars are the work of Voldemort." Dumbledore sighed heavily, and he dropped her shirt and Sarah leaned back into the pillow.  
  
"Wait you mean to tell me, that the one girl I've been madly in love with for over a year, is Potter's twin?" Draco asked disgusted. Dumbledore nodded his head.  
  
"How do you feel know to know that?" Hermione's weak voice crooned from the bed next to Sarah's. Harry turned around and smiled. He walked over to her, and grabbed her hand. Draco paused.  
  
"No different, but I wonder what your true name is..." Draco asked Sarah.  
  
"I-I don't know!" Sarah cried. Draco calmed her down.  
  
"Your true name is Elaine Victoria Potter, not Sarah Victoria Riddle" Dumbledore said smiling. Harry wasn't smiling at all.  
  
"So I've had a sister this whole time and no one ever told me?" Harry asked furious.  
  
"I have a brother?" Sarah asked a spot in the bandage became wet with a tear. "But that can't be possible!" Sarah shouted. The room suddenly became an icy chill, and the candles went out, from a gust of wind. Dumbledore stood up and looked up at the ceiling, the only light that was left was the one candle by Sarah's bed and the moonlight.  
  
A low growl cursed the air around them, and Harry automatically wrapped his arms around Hermione, Ron's Around Evie, and Draco wrapped Sarah closer to him. Voldemort's voice filled the air. "YOU FOOL DUMBLEDORE NOW THAT WRETCHED GIRL KNOWS; SHE IS OF NO USE TO ME NOW!" Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"The truth is a powerful thing Tom." Voldemort's voice screamed in rage and it left just as suddenly as it came, letting all the candles relight.  
  
"Professor! You knew I had a sister this whole time?" Harry asked furious.  
  
"Hey calm down mate, all that matters now is that you have her, alive and not dead!" Ron said walking up to Harry. Harry nodded his head.  
  
"I'm sorry professor." Harry muttered quietly  
  
"Quite alright Harry. Now I think I will leave you to yourselves." Dumbledore said as he stood up and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.  
  
Ron was back to were he was earlier, next to Evie. Draco was sitting on Sarah's bed stoking her hair, and Harry didn't like that at all. Harry turned to face Hermione who was eyeing the blood going into her. "Whose blood is this?" She asked Harry walked over to her.  
  
"Mine." Harry said simply.  
  
"It's true, Harry was sitting right there giving up his blood for you. I know because I was making fun of him." Evie smiled and then frowned, she rolled over Ron grabbed her hair in a heartbeat, while she puked some more.  
  
'Geeze Evie stop talking, just lay down and keep still." Ron said as she came back up. Ron handed her a glass of water and a rag to wipe her face. Evie took it gladly.  
  
"Evie I'm sorry for what ever I did, I-I wasn't myself." Sarah said. Evie looked over at the blind Sarah.  
  
"It's aright...Elaine." she said jokingly. A smile cracked on Sarah's lips, which Draco took as his. Their lips brushed each others for a split second, and then parted.  
  
"Malfoy, I don't have a problem with you being my s-sister's boyfriend...but by god if you do ANYTHING that makes her sad or cry, and then I will personally make your life a living hell." Draco smirked.  
  
"So make it a done deal." He said calmly. Sarah's head turned to the sound of Harry's voice.  
  
"I'm thankful to have a brother." Harry smiled and walked over to her.  
  
"Excuse me Malfoy." Harry said nudging Draco aside, and hugging Sarah himself.  
  
"Harry?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Yes it's me your brother." He said smiling.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The last couple of months of the year pasted, and it was time for their Graduation, then the going away feast later that night. Sarah was beginning to gain her sight; Harry had been helping her around a lot. Hermione and Evie were seeing Madame Promfey on a regular basis everyday for a check up. Ron and Evie were closer than ever, and Ginny was ecstatic when Ray came back to Hogwarts in a wheelchair, she didn't care he was in a wheelchair, he was back and that's all that mattered to her.  
  
That morning before the Graduation Harry was in the Common Room next to Hermione. Hermione smiled over at Harry. "Umm, Harry?"  
  
"Yes Hermione?" Harry asked  
  
"I wanted to thank you for saving my life, literally." she giggled. "It's hard for me to think, I have your blood running through my veins." Harry smiled at Hermione. "Harry? Was Sarah right?" Harry looked at her confused.  
  
"About what Herm?"  
  
"You loving me..." Harry smiled  
  
"Hermione I love you with all I posses, and I would do anything in my power to keep you loving me, or to have you love me." Harry said taking Hermione's hands and looking into her eyes. Hermione smiled weakly, and the two leaned in close to each other. Harry took his hand and placed it on the back of Hermione's neck and pulled her forward to him, locking them both in a long awaited kiss. Hermione pulled away.  
  
***"Follow me Harry." Hermione whispered. Harry got up and followed Hermione to her Private Head Girl room. She shut the door and locked it. When she turned around Harry pulled her in for another kiss. Hermione gladly kissing him back. The two still kissing began to strip each other of their cloths as they walked over to the bed. Hermione pushed Harry gently onto the bed, and she sat in his lap.  
  
"Hermione I don't want to force you into doing this." Harry said stroking her cheek.  
  
"Don't worry Harry, I-I want to." she replied. She had placed her hands on his bare chest and they slid down his tight ripped body. Her hands began to calmly undo his belt buckle. Harry watched her hands do their work, he watched her pull the belt from around him and trough it to the floor, he watched her unbutton his pants and undo the zipper. That's when she stopped. Harry looked up at her, Hermione's hands were moving to her back, unclasping her bra. Harry pulled her bra off for her and her leaned in and kissed her tenderly. She moaned in delight, and pleasure. Her hands began to wrap around his back. Harry stopped kissing her and he just breathed on her shoulder and neck. Hermione stepped back and let Harry pull his pants off. She took off her skirt and stood in her underwear. Harry opened his arms to her and she walked into them. They hugged each other, and lay down. Harry took the covers and pulled them over the two of them. Harry held her close to him, and he moved onto of her. Harry was now completely in the nude, and Hermione's underwear was being pulled off by him. Harry leaned himself into her, kissing her uncontrollably. (From here it turns to basically a song fic. 'Toxic' by Britney Spears)  
  
"Baby can't you see, I'm calling, A guy like you should wear a warning, It's dangerous, I'm fallen, There's no escape, I can't wait, I need hint, baby give me it. You're dangerous...I'm loving it."  
  
Hermione moaned, pulling Harry closer.  
  
"It's getting late to give you up, I took a sip from my devils cup, Slowly it's taking over me."  
  
Harry stopped. And lay down next to her. Hermione regained herself, and before she knew it Harry's hand had trailed down her body and into her soul. He kissed her on the lips gently.  
  
"Taste of your lips I'm on a ride! Your toxic tounge slipping under, Taste of poison paradise, I'm addicted to you, But you know that you're Toxic."  
  
Hermione moaned yet again. "Harry!" She cried Harry stopped  
  
"Yeah Hermione?" he asked kissing her. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Harry..." she muttered. She had crossed a line she didn't know what but she liked the feeling.  
  
"And I love what you're doing But you know that you're Toxic"  
  
Hermione laid her head on Harry's chest, and kissed it. Harry tilted her face up and kissed her again. "Harry James Potter, Ooooh, I love you." she moaned as she leaned in and kissed him hard. Harry kissed her back just as Forceful, and they both became one, both syncopated in what they were doing and loving every minuet of everything.  
  
"Intoxicate me now, With you loving now, I think I'm ready now, I think I'm ready now. Intoxicate me now, With you loving now, I think I'm ready now, I think I'm ready now."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was almost noon and the Graduation was about to begin. They both woke up in each others arms, bare and naked. They could hear Evie's voice calling for Hermione. "HERMIONE! OH ANUBIS WHY WAS I CURESED?!" She shrieked "COME ON OR WE'LL BE LATE FOR OUR GRADUATION, AND IT'S JUST MY LUCK I CAN'T FIND HARRY EITHER!" she shouted again. Hermione and Harry looked at each other smiling.  
  
"Well I found him." Hermione whispered to Harry Kissing him, Harry kissed her back.  
  
"HERMIONE!" Evie shouted "DON'T MAKE ME BLAST THIS DAMN DOOR!" Evie added Hermione sighed.  
  
"I'm up!" Hermione called back with a tired voice  
  
"Well good!" Evie called back. "I thought I'd let you know you only have one hour left to get ready for our Graduation!" Evie said Hermione and Harry could hear her walk away. Hermione began to panick.  
  
"Oh no!" Harry sat up and looked at her. "I'm supposed to be there early."  
  
"Yes I know, you're Valvictorain." Harry answered to her. Hermione turned around and looked at him. In her arms she held undergarments and a long slip. She walked over to the bathroom and walked in it closing the door behind her. Harry sighed. "Oh Hermione..." he muttered to himself with a smile.  
  
When Hermione walked out she was dressed in a white slip and her hair was up in a French bun with two strands on each side of her face. Her make up was well but together, all of it bronze color. Harry wasn't in the room anymore, he was busy getting ready. Hermione looked around her bed was made. "Oh Harry." She muttered walking over and picking up a scarlet gown with gold trim. She smiled at it lovingly. She then noticed a black box out of the corner of her eye. She laid the gown down and picked up the velvet case. It was from Sarah, the gown and the contents of the middle sized box. "Oh thank you Sarah, I guess this wasn't from Harry." She opened the box and gasped. Inside was a diamond necklace. The necklace looked old, the silver chain looked faded and the diamonds were glistening, even though the age was extremely high. In the center of all the diamonds, which there were five on each side, they were small but very elegant. Hermione loved the center charm; it was a ruby in the shape of a heart, with gold topazes framing its shape. Hermione wanted to cry from the gift. In the box as well was a note in Draco's hand writing. It read:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I'm sorry for attacking you; I as you could obviously tell was not myself.  
  
So as an apology I write this letter to you, and give you this gown and  
necklace.  
  
Please be careful with the necklace, it is over a 100 years old and it was  
passed down to me.  
  
I made the gown myself using a sheet of measurements I found on you, Evie,  
Ginny, and other girls.  
  
Evie told me it was for new years. I also wanted to thank you for the tap  
shoes you got me.  
  
They are lovely and I can't wait to really break them in.  
  
Thank you, and my greatest apologies,  
  
Sarah Riddle.  
  
Hermione smiled. She was actually a sweet person when not possessed. Hermione put the dress on immediately, it was a perfect fit how she did it being practically blind Hermione didn't know, and she didn't care. She then walked over to her closet and looked for a pair of shoes she grabbed a red pair of high heels and placed them on her feet. She then walked over to her bed and picked up the necklace and cautiously placed it around her neck.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When Hermione walked out of her room every 7th year girl was wearing a beautiful gown, and every guy was wearing a nice suit or robe. Hermione quickly spotted Harry next to Ron and Evie. Hermione walked over to the group. "Hi guys, oh Evie I love your...ermm toga?" Hermione asked Evie smiled.  
  
"I'm wearing a traditional Egyptian gown." She twirled around. Her Dress was a silk dyed in a pale pink. Draped over her shoulders was a clear fabric robe. The bottom of her hair had gold beads, and around her neck was a gold band, one around her arm too. Her eyes and face were painted in an ancient Egyptian style. Hermione thought she looked like a picture of Cleopatra or Nefertiti.  
  
"Well it's lovely." Hermione said adorning it.  
  
"Yours is lovely too. That looks like the dress Sarah was working on all this past month." Hermione nodded her head.  
  
"Yes she did make this for me, and she gave me this necklace, oh I can't wait to see her and thank her." Hermione cried in joy.  
  
"You-you look stunning Hermione, I don't think I've ever seen you get really dolled up." Ron said.  
  
"What about New Years?" Hermione asked  
  
"Sorry Herm, I was drunk, don't remember a bloody thing." Evie punched his arm playfully. Hermione smiled and looked over at Harry. Harry smiled at her. "You, two finally hooked up?" Ron asked. Evie hit him again. Harry nodded his head and tilted Hermione's chin up and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Hermione's knees went weak and she had to hold onto Harry to keep standing.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"And so it is with a heavy heart that we leave Hogwarts, and venture off into the world alone. So my fellow students, I can't truly tell you what to do, like go and do this but I can tell you what you could try." Hermione smiled out at everyone. "You can always look forward to love, your pride, friends and family. Friends..." she laughed. "That's been the biggest impact on me at this school, and I bet you all could agree. Why when I first got here I had no friends and no one really liked me. I was a menace, or mental as Ron put it." Ron smiled and the crowd chuckled a bit. "But all that's changed, I've changed, we all have changed, and now we have to change more than anything. When we step off the Hogwarts Express we start a new life. A life we have to live away from Hogwarts and probably our families. So I'm only gonna tell you one thing..." she took a big breath and smiled. "Try your best, no one will forget you, you leave an impact on our world great or small, good or evil, your best is all that should matter to you, so make that pledge to have it so. Thank you." With that Hermione walked off the stage with a loud booming crowd. Hermione walked over and sat in her seat next to Harry and Ron.  
  
"And now a word from our Heirs." Dumbledore said. Sarah, Evie, Harvey, and Rita stood up and walked up on the stage. Rita said her bit first.  
  
"Ravenclaw this is to you, I've had a wonderful time here being your heir and learning my true roots and my family's history. So with my thanks I wish you well into this large scary world you'll be entering on your lonesome." Rita smiled and went back to her seat. Harvey went next.  
  
"Hufflepuffs, you should remember to always be true to your friends and to loyal and just. I also wish you well into the world wish me luck too; because I'm gonna have a hard time myself." The Hufflepuffs laughed and then quieted. "So ladies and Gentlemen of all houses, Good luck!" he said and he walked off the stage and took his seat. Evie walked up and looked out at her audience.  
  
"Fellow Gryffindors I'm sorry I lied to you, deceiving you into thinking my older sister was the true Heir when in fact it was me, me who really summoned Godric the first day, and I thank Emma for all of her hard work." She smiled out at Emma who smiled back and mouthed 'you're my sister...' Evie smiled and sighed. "So I guess it's thought of me to wish you luck, well sadly I do!" she smiled. "And you all better do well or I'll come and look for ya!" she smiled and walked over to her seat. Sarah hesitantly walked up; she looked up and didn't say anything for what seemed like hours.  
  
"I-I, oh who am I kidding..." she muttered to herself. She looked over to Dumbledore who nodded his head. Sarah sighed and faced everybody with great fear. "My fellow students...I'm not the Heir of Slytherin, well not completely." there were a few gasps in the room. "I'm in fact Elaine Victoria Potter, the 5 minuet younger sister of Harry James Potter." Everyone was whispering and looking from Harry to Sarah. "When I came to this school I believed myself to be the Heir of the Dark Lord's power and Salazar Slytherin... I may just be, in some part of me. But the part of me you see before you is the part of me that is Elaine not Sarah Victoria Riddle. So let me tell you all something...Lies, and deception are very much real and can deceive anyone. they could probably even work on your Valvictorain Hermione Granger, so think of this, when you enter the Wizarding World on your own, be ready and prepared for the worst, don't let yourself be the pray for the serpent, be the serpent and consume your own prey. Take charge of your life, and lead it the way you wish, not the way someone else wants you too." Sarah said Evie nodded her head, along with Ray and a few Slytherins. They all knew that feeling. Sarah took her seat next to Evie and Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"The most extraordinary Graduation I've seen in my entire teaching career." Professor Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. "Now for the Academic Awards, Miss Falcon?" Dumbledore asked. Evie nodded her head and stood up and carried a large box with her. She walked up to the podium and set the box on a nearby table.  
  
"Ok, for academics, the selected students will walk up and receive a gift from the Falcon family. Egyptian Wisdom Talismans." Evie pulled a gold object at least 6 inches long. "The first to receive this award goes to Hermione Granger." Everyone clapped as she walked up to the stage and claimed her talisman. "Lavender, Blaise, Draco, Emma, Pansy, Partli, Neville, Rita..." Evie list continued as she passed out the talismans. When she was done she sat down.  
  
"Now for the other things that make our world special...Miss Riddle?" Sarah didn't respond at first, but Evie nudged her.  
  
"That's you Hun." Evie murmured. Sarah jumped up and walked over the podium.  
  
"For the special stuff..." Sarah started. "For Bravery: Harry Potter, Ronald Weasely, Hermione Granger, Ray Falcon, and Evie Falcon." Sarah pulled out five boxes. "These medals are for you." she handed them the boxes. "For Cunning skill: Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabani, Pansy Parkinson, Evie Falcon, and Ronald Weasely." Sarah grabbed five more boxes. "You all receive golden quills." They took their reward and then took their seat. "This next award goes to those who showed artistic means: Hermione Granger, Sara-oh Me." she smiled. "Ray Falcon, Lavender Brown." They walked up and Sarah pulled four boxes. "You all receive these wands boxes" Sarah handed them out they took their reward and took their seat. "The last award goes to those who have preformed special services for Hogwarts during their stay: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasely, Evie Falcon, Ray Falcon, Neville Longbottom, and Dean Thomas." Sarah handed them all medals and certificates. "Congratulations." Sarah said taking her seat. Dumbledore walked up and began the real ceremony; with every name he called the student walked up and received their diploma.  
  
"And now we will have a song sung for us by Sarah Riddle, Evie Falcon, and Ray Falcon" Sarah and Evie looked at each other. Sarah jumped and whispered in her ear.  
  
"YOU REMEMBER THAT?!" Evie shrieked everyone jumped, and watched Sarah nod her head reverently. "Oh alright." Evie moaned. The two walked up and stood before the entire audience. "Acio Drums..." Evie murmured a set of drums appeared, and she grabbed a pair of drum sticks that were in the air. Ray walked up and she summoned his bass. Sarah summoned her guitar. They tuned them, the guitar and bass, and then began. Evie pointed her wand at Sarah, so her voice would sound like she was singing in a mic, she then aimed it at Ray's bass, and Sarah's Guitar, this way they sounded like they were hooked up to an amp. They began the intro to Jewel "yes you can"  
  
"Make your way through mirrored halls, You see the boys with all their dolls, A pretty maze like candied streets, You feel a thrill when your eyes meet. You pick the one with the feathered hair, But I'm the one that makes the boys stare, And there's a room or so I'm told, Where the dj rocks and we don't grow old. Would you like to take a ride? All you have to do is come inside."  
  
Evie then joined in with he chorus. and everyone began to stand up and jump.  
  
"Say hello, to the room where the party's jumping, Where the boys all freak cause the boots are bumping, Where the girls are naughty and always saying: Yes you can, Yes you can."  
  
Evie took over the song.  
  
"You got on your money Rags, And papa's got a brand new bag, And momma's got her hot pants on, While in the back, the beat goes on. Would you like to come along? Then shut up and sing this song."  
  
Sarah came in for the chorus.  
  
"Say hello, to the room where the party's jumping, Where the boys all freak cause the boots are bumping, Where the girls are naughty and always saying: Yes you can, Yes you can, yes you can."  
  
Ray began to sing, and the girls in the audience screamed, Ray couldn't help but smile as he sung.  
  
"The boys are pale, The girls are soft as nails, The band strikes up and it starts to wail. There's a price on everything, It's not cheap to buy your dreams."  
  
Evie: "Would you like to come along?  
  
Sarah: 'Ahhh Ahhh'  
  
Evie: "Then shut up and sing this song."  
  
Sarah: "Say hello to the room where the Party's jumping"  
  
Ray: "Where the boys all freak cause the boots are bumping"  
  
Evie: "Where the girls are naughty and always saying-"  
  
All: "Yes you can, yes you can, and yes you can. Yes you can, yes you can, and yes you can."  
  
They became very loud suddenly and really got into it.  
  
All:" Say hello, to the room where the party's jumping, Where the boys all freak cause the boots are bumping, Where the girls are naughty and always saying: Yes you can, Yes you can, yes you can."  
  
Everyone clapped and shouted. Ray smiled  
  
"Ok my turn!" Evie looked at him from her drums.  
  
"What are you going to do?" She asked.  
  
"Who out there likes Linkin Park?" Ray asked some people screamed.  
  
'Ray you are making this very complicated for us." Sarah told him. She took off her guitar and placed it on the ground. Evie got up and handed her a pan flute, while she walked over and turned Ray's bass into a turntable, while he took Sarah's guitar. Sarah began the pan flute intro to Linkin Parks "Nobody's listening"  
  
"Yo peep the style and the kids checking for it. The number one question is How could you ignore it? We drop right back in the cut Over basement tracks With raps that got you backing this up like [Rewind that]"  
  
"We're just rolling with his rhythm Rise from the division of stylistic division With these nonstop lyric of life living Not to be forgotten But still unforgotten But in the meantime there are those who wanna Talk this and that, so I suppose It gets to a point feelings gotta get hurt And get dirty with the people spreading the dirt [It goes] "  
  
"Try to give you warning But everyone ignores me [Told you everything loud and clear] But nobody's listening Call to you so clearly But you don't want to hear me. [Told you everything loud and clear] But nobody's listening."  
  
"I got a heart full of pain/head full of stress Handful of anger held in my chest And everything left is a waste of time I hate my rhymes [Hate everyone else's more] I'm riding on the back of this pressure Guessing its better I can't keep myself together Because all this stress Gave me something to write on The pain gave me something I could set my sights on You never forget the blood sweat and tears The up hill struggle over years The fear and trash talking And the people it was to. And the people that started it Just like you"  
  
"Try to give you warning But everyone ignores me [Told you everything loud and clear] But nobody's listening Call to you so clearly But you don't want to hear me. [Told you everything loud and clear] But nobody's listening."  
  
I got a Heart full of pain/head full of stress Handful of anger held in my chest Up hill struggle/Blood sweat and tears Nothing to gain everything to fear.  
  
[Coming at you]  
  
Everyone shouted. Sarah smiled over at Evie and Ray. "This is one thing I will remember." Sarah said Evie hugged Sarah and they laughed. With a flick of Ray's wand all the music equipment was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Later that night at the Farwell feast. Evie, Ray and Sarah were playing some music, while everyone ate. "Evie looks different playing those drums." Ron stated looking over at her. Evie's hair was up in pig tails, and there was a glint in her eye that was a complete mystery. Her uniform was unkempt, her shirt untucked and her tie was undone, and she was wearing a pair of Ray's black slacks. Ray's hair was spiked his shirt was untucked with the sleeves rolled up, his tie was neat. Sarah's hair was cut to a shorter length around her shoulders and a bit messy, it was no longer at the middle of her back. Her shirt was untucked and unbuttoned with a white tank underneath.  
  
"Students this was a very strange year..." a few students giggled."But in the end it was actually very magical, as all things are here at Hogwarts." Students nodded their heads. Sarah, Evie and Ray stopped playing and looked over at Dumbledore, nodding their heads in agreement with others. Dumbledore cleared his throat. "But like all good things, they must come to an end." Dumbledore smiled out at the students and his speech went on then when he finally finished, everyone was done eating and sent to their dormitories to pack and rest for the trip home.  
  
Oh so ends the year and this story very soon.only a good two more chapters to go, until the sequal!!!! 


	15. A happy Beginning to a happy ending

note I do not own hp that lucky duck JK does.

-----------------------------------

Chapter 15 A happy Beginning to a happy ending  
  
Hermione, Ginny, and Evie were all in Hermione's room that morning checking to see that everything was packed. Hermione sighed. "Ginny you're so lucky you have one more year." Hermione said closing her trunk.  
  
Ginny looked up with a smile. "Yeah, I'll have a peaceful year." She said with a smile.  
  
Evie smirked. "It's all good one year of Hogwarts was good enough for me." Evie said picking up a blue orb in her hands.  
  
"What's that?" Ginny asked walking over.  
  
Evie looked at it, and then gasped. "Sarah!" The orb began to swirl with a grey cloud inside and Sarah's back was facing them. "SARAH!" Evie shouted. They could see Sarah drop a perfume bottle and it crashing to the floor.  
  
Sarah looked around and walked over to her bed and picked up the orb. She could see Evie, Hermione, and Ginny's face. "Evie, Herm...Gin?" Sarah asked running her fingers through her hair and kneeling down to be eye level with the orb. Evie nodded her head furiously.  
  
"Oh gosh, Sarah I totally forgot we had these!" she shouted. Sarah smiled.  
  
"Yeah me too." Sarah said. The two laughed. "Oh man! I'll meet you guys down stairs for dinner in ten minuets." She said. The three on the other side of the orb nodded their heads, and the orb went blank.  
  
Evie sighed, "Wow, I remember how we got these..." Evie muttered.  
  
"How?" Ginny asked with a curious look on her face.  
  
"Well Moldy-boy gave us these one day to keep him informed of everything, we used them daily in the beginning of the year, and then we all became such good friends, I guess we forgot about them." Evie smiled "But now worries lets go eat." The girls agreed and ran down the stairs and down to the Great Hall.  
  
Later that night after dinner, Sarah sat in the Slytherin Common Room talking with Pansy. "So thus Pansy, if I ever did anything to hurt you, I am very sorry." Pansy didn't know what to say, but shrug her shoulders.  
  
"Yeah it's cool; I heard what happened to ya. You got cursed by You-Know- Who." Pansy smiled. "Lucky, you could have really killed Potter, if not Granger at least." She said getting up and walking away. Sarah glared.  
  
"Why do I bother?" She muttered storming off into her room, as she walked in she tripped over Videll. "Oh Videll I'm so sorry." Sarah sighed and picked her up. "I didn't mean to trip over you." She muttered. Videll jumped out of Sarah's arms and sat facing her.  
  
"You've done well..." Videll purred. Sarah smiled. "Now what you wish to do now is all up to you, you could marry Draco, have children, and go by your true name: Elaine, and be a real dancer." Videll was ecstatic for Sarah.  
  
"Wait, marry Draco?" Sarah asked Videll nodded her head and scampered off.  
  
"Your cat knows too much." Draco's voice said sweetly from behind Sarah. Sarah looked around and smiled up at Draco.  
  
"She's supposed to." Sarah said standing up. "Why?" She asked Draco smirked.  
  
"After we leave tomorrow, I wanted to show you something." Draco said with a smile.  
  
"What's that?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Our new home, that is if you accept this." He muttered handing her a small black box. Sarah looked at it and then up at him. She opened the box and gasped. It was a wedding ring. It was silver with a pink diamond perched in the center.  
  
"Oh Draco I love it!" She shouted hugging him.  
  
"I knew you would, soon you will be Mrs. Malfoy." Draco said with a smile, he kissed her and shut the door with his foot.  
  
The next morning Harry waited outside with Hermione holding his hand, and Ron standing beside him with Evie draped under his arm like a prize. Ginny waited as well with Ray next to her in his wheel chair, her hand running through his hair. The carriages came up and they took a carriage for the six of them. As Evie stepped in Ron stopped her. "Evie, I want to ask you something." Ron muttered. Evie looked at him strangely, and Harry smiled.  
  
"Yes Ron?" Evie asked.  
  
"Will you marry me?" Ron asked. Evie jumped out of the Carriage and kissed Ron passionately.  
  
"Yes Ronald Weasely I would love to!" she shouted kissing him again. Harry looked over at Hermione, who was smiling at Ron and Evie. Harry smiled at himself  
  
'Someday you will be Mrs. Potter...' Harry thought to himself with a smile.  
  
The ride to the Train was full of joy. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Evie found out that Ray and Ginny were going to get married after Ginny Graduated. The two had everything planned. Ginny made a joke that it seemed funny because they weren't even engaged yet.  
  
The Train ride home was a gloomy one though. Sarah came to visit them with her new engagement ring. "Isn't it gorgeous?" she asked. Harry smiled at his new found sister.  
  
"I'm happy for you, but you just let him know that if he hurts you in anyway I'll break his neck..." Harry threatened. Sarah rolled her eyes, and took a seat.  
  
"I've been thinking about my name though. I can't decide weather to go by Sarah Riddle which I have been known as my entire life, or go by Elaine Potter my true name." Sarah said. Evie shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Go with Elaine Potter that name is pure and has a clean slate. Sarah Riddle on the other hand has had so much blood spilt by that name that I think it's a disgrace for you to keep it." Evie said simply expressing her mind.  
  
"Besides it would make me happy," Harry said "and maybe a little closer." He added. Sarah nodded her head.  
  
"You know what? You're right." She stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "Call me Elaine from now on." She said proud of herself.  
  
"Alright then." Ron said, with a smile. Sarah smiled back and ran out of the compartment.  
  
"Sweet kid..." Ray muttered, Ginny kissed him on the forehead.  
  
"Yes she is." Ginny added. "She seems like this new person. When she first got here, she looked ready for the kill." Ginny stated. "She used to have evil malice in her eyes, now all that's there is a childish spirit that never really had a chance to live." Ginny smiled and kissed Ray again.  
  
"I feel bad now because she had a worse life then I did, a life full of lies and blood." Harry muttered. Hermione touched his arm in a comforting manner.  
  
"It's not your fault." She said looking at him with her cinnamon eyes full of sympathy and love. Harry sighed and smiled.  
  
"And you thought your life was bad." Ron exclaimed with a laugh. Harry looked over at Ron and smiled.  
  
"Yeah I know right." Harry said, he watched as Hermione walked over to Evie and grabbed her hand looking at the promise ring.  
  
"I just noticed this..." Hermione began and the girl's conversation began softly as Ginny joined them. Harry looked over to Ron and Ray.  
  
"You know, this year wasn't so bad..." Harry said. Ray laughed.  
  
"Yeah if you call a near death experience not so bad then yeah it was pretty good." Ray said with a chuckle Ron smiled.  
  
As the train came to a stop Sarah walked back into the compartment. "I wanna ask you something Harry. Sarah said, as she sat next to him. "I want to know when I can see you again." She said looking sad and worried.  
  
Harry smiled to reassure her. "When ever you get moved into your new home let me know vial owl post and I'll come visit you." He said giving her a hug Sarah smiled and nodded her head. They hugged and walked in different directions never to each other again until fate deemed so....  
  
And there is the last chapter to out with the old in with the new...Just wait till the sequal!


End file.
